


Revelations

by Lara234



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara234/pseuds/Lara234
Summary: Kara and Lena match on Tinder, go on a 'date,' get drunk and one thing leads to another. Kara then has to deal with the fallout amid trying to stop CADMUS from abducting alien refugees, keeping an eye on an irrational Alex and wondering how to tell Lena about her red caped alter ego...A supercorp retelling of 2:15 Exodus. Also Kara and Mon-EL are bros, cause their friendship before the CW ruined it with 'Karamel' was actually pretty cute and funny.





	1. Love At First Swipe?

For Kara Danvers, the past year of her life on Earth had been hectic. Revealing her powers to the world after saving her sister from a plane crash and becoming Supergirl and fighting crime like her cousin Clark, had turned her once normal life upside down. She had managed to keep going about her normal routine, and she’d recently started her career as a journalist at CATCO Worldwide Media after gaining Cat Grant’s approval. Which, was no easy feat in itself. After all she had Miss Grant to thank for creating her Supergirl image to the world.

The only problem was CADMUS. The alien hating terrorist organization lead by Lex Luthor’s mother had caused far too much trouble in such a short space of time and their recent blow was that they’d recruited her step father as a double agent, and he’d stolen a list of all the alien identities in National City. Many had already gone missing and Kara and the DEO’s efforts to find them had been frivolous and they were struggling to warn the others about it without compromising the existence of the DEO. Plus Kara had failed to convince Snapper to run an article on the abductions as apparently Supergirl’s word was not deemed a reliable source. She was pissed off.

At least her relationships with Alex, Winn, Lena, J’onn, James and Mon-El were stronger than ever. Oh yeah Mon-El. If someone had told Kara 15 years ago she’d be best friends with the Prince of Daxam she'd have laughed in their faces at the possibility of being anything more than civil to the party loving, slave owning neighbor of Krypton. Yet in the three months since Mon-El’s pod had crashed to Earth, he’d really made the effort to make amends for his past and turn his life around. He’d been turning up to hero training with Kara at the DEO every session and had even got himself job at a local alien friendly bar. So yeah Kara had been surprised his behavior. The two of them had tried dating; yeah Kara knew how bizarre that idea sounded, and like many of her other relationships, it hadn't worked out. By the second date both of them had realised they were better as nothing more than friends.

Since Mon-El was her roommate, friend, and superhero colleague, he’d noticed something was off with the Girl of Steel, and how agitated she was about these alien abductions. The stress of that and the betrayal of Jeremiah was beginning to show it’s toll, so he decided to do something about it. I mean it was easy, Mon-El could see that Kara was missing the joy of another person’s company to relive some of that stress. So one night after finishing his shift at the bar, he grabbed some takeout and a crate of beer (because even though it wouldn’t get them drunk it still tasted really good) and headed back to their apartment to cheer Kara up.

Kara was stretched over the couch in an oversized tee and pajama shorts catching up on series six of Game of Thrones when he walked through the door. Mon-El had been introduced to the human show by James, and after binge watching the entire series he’d been horrified to find out Kara had never even bothered to watch it. Six series later, Kara was equally as hooked as the Daxamite.

“Oh hey Mon-El, how was work?” she asked, never taking her eyes off the screen.

“Not bad,” he replied, walking over to the couch with the takeout and beer in his hands. “I napped for most of it. But hey look what I got!”

Kara’s eyes lit up as she drooled at the sight of the potstickers. She quickly paused the TV, leaving Jon Snow’s brooding face on the screen.

“Potstickers?! Gosh, Mon-El you’re the best. But what’s the occasion?And why do you have a crate of Heineken? You know alcohol from this planet doesn’t effect us, right?” Kara rambled as she scooted over to make room as Mon-El joined her on the other end of couch.

“Well, I’ve noticed you’ve been in a…what did Winn call it…a skunk?”

“I think you mean a _funk_ ,” Kara corrected.

“That’s the one! And yeah I figured the thing that always helps me get over a funk is the company of a lovely lady to soothe my soul,” the Girl of Steel nearly choked on her potsticker in response, grimaced and swallowed before Mon-El continued. “Soooo I was thinking we could eat takeout, drink some beer cause it’s tasty, and go on this dating site Winn showed me.”

‘Of course it’s Winn,’ Kara thought, rolling her eyes. “Dating site?” she groaned.

“Yeah! Did you know humans can find sexual encounters and mates through that internet thing you told me about? And all accessed through this piece of technology on a phone! How neat is that?!”

“Rao, please don’t say Winn introduced you to Tinder cause it really sounds like what you’re describing, and that is the last thing I need to deal with right now.”

“Tinder yes! Like wow Kara it’s amazing. Just the other week I met this girl called Dianne at her house and she proceeded to…”

“Nope, nope, nope I don’t wanna hear it!” Kara interrupted opening two beers for her and the Daxamite, trying not to imagine Mon-El in various states of undress with the female population of  
City. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea Mon-El, random hook ups aren’t usually my thing.”

“Why not give it a shot though? What’s the harm?”

“Well to start with I can break the other person’s nose if I’m not careful when I’m kissing them. And I mean sure it’d be nice to get back out there, but look at how all my past relationships have ended!  
They’ve never worked out…” Kara trailed off thinking of all the heartbreaks. “And besides I have too much going on with Supergirl stuff, and thinking of ways to get Snapper to publish my story  
and-”

“And that’s exactly why you should give it a go! It’ll be a great way to let off some steam,” Mon-El grinned picking up Kara’s iPhone off the couch and held it out waiting for her to give in. Kara didn’t dare mention to him that part of the reason was so hesitant was because she’d been pining hard for someone and really didn’t feel like jumping under someone else to get over said person. The Kryptonian looked down at the device nervously before glancing back up to see Mon-El attempting to give her the ‘puppy dog eyes.’ She sighed.

“Oh fine then! But you’ll have to help me set it up.”

“Yes!” the Daxamite cheered, pumping his fist into the air. He sensed there was more to Kara’s reluctance but decided not to push the superhero too far.

After a quick download of the app and setting up her profile, Kara was all set to go. She’d settled on using a few selfies for her photo gallery, and her bio read:

_KARA, 25, NATIONAL CITY_  
CATCO JOURNALIST  
LIKES PUPPIES, POTSTICKERS AND GAME OF THRONES MARATHONS

That was not without Mon-El suggesting she write ‘Geek in the streets, Girl of Steel in the sheets’ instead, which Kara immediately shot down.

“So you all set Kara?” He eventually asked after sulking for about ten minutes or so.

“I think so, I have my distance set to 20km, age between 22-28 and looking for both male and  
female?” she said sheepishly, not knowing how Mon-El would react.

If the Daxamite cared about Kara’s bisexuality, he didn’t show it. Then again, Kara remembered that on Daxam, much like Krypton, such relationships between the same sex weren’t frowned upon. Instead, Mon-El gave her a cheeky smile and a thumbs up. Well actually he gave her a thumbs down, still not fully grasping the Earth custom, but Kara knew what he meant.

“So let me get this straight,” Kara asked as the first profile came up on the screen. It was a 25 year old guy called Matt who had dark hair and chocolate eyes. He was sat at a table in some bar in a  
navy blue suit grinning into the camera. “ If I like the look of someone, like this Matt guy, I just swipe his picture to the right with my thumb?”

“Pretty much,” Mon-El shrugged. He took a swig of his beer and leaned over to watch the screen.

The pair sat for most of the evening going through the profiles and drinking the beer. Kara swiped right for a few profiles and mostly left. She was being too picky in Mon-El’s opinion. Stifling a yawn, Kara glanced at her watch. She still had to finish watching the Game of Thrones episode before bed.

“I think that’s enough for one night, it’s nearly 11pm,” she insisted.

“Aww c’mon Kara! It’s a Saturday night! Surely you’re not doing anything too important tomorrow?”

“You know I have a lot on right now. I’ve got stops these abductions! And did you hear about Alex? She nearly beat that CADMUS goon unconscious and then got suspended by J’onn! I’ve gotta check up on her again tomorrow. We sort of fell out…” she sighed sadly. “Plus Jon Snow is about to retake Winterfell and you know how much I’ve been waiting for that.”

As good as Game of Thrones was, Mon-El was a bit perplexed as to why Kara was prioritizing Jon Snow and his Wildling army over the possibility of getting laid. Crazy Kryptonians.

“Look Kara,” he began. “You need to take some time to yourself. Alex will be fine, let her calm down first before you try resolve whatever fight you’ve had. She’s with Maggie now right?” Kara  
nodded. Mon-El continued. “CATCO is closed tomorrow so Snapper won’t even be there for you to try change his mind on the article. As for these missing aliens, Winn is monitoring everything 24/7 and that CADMUS dude isn’t talking. There’s nothing more you can do for now. At least until Monday morning.”

Kara knew Mon-El was right. She needed a break and to let loose.

“Okay, one more! Then I’m going back to Game of Thrones!”

Mon-El watched as the superhero’s thumb swiped along to unlock her phone and reopen the app. He noticed not long after that Kara’s forehead was doing that crinkling thing, and she’d suddenly  
gone very very quiet. He could almost say she looked like she would be blushing, if that was actually possible.

“Kara, what’s bothering you? What’s happened? Did you match someone?” he pried.

She didn’t respond immediately, instead she fidgeted with the lead lined glasses resting on her nose before holding the phone screen up to face Mon-El. The Daxamite’s eyes went wide. The profile that had popped up for Kara was none other than Lena Luthor, her best friend. The Daxamite watched his friend as she stared at the screen bewildered. Suddenly Mon-El realized why Kara was so quiet. She liked Lena; this was what had also been bothering her alongside CADMUS for the past few weeks and why she was so stressed! He knew he needed to take matters into his own hands and encourage the Kryptonian to pursue Lena.

“Oh wow Kara this is great! Lena would be an ideal person to get together with! I have to say I’m really jealous, she’s very attractive.”

“W-what? You think me and Lena…” Kara squeaked, still in a state of shock. Before she knew it,he’d snatched the phone out of her hands and swiped right.

“There you go.”

“MON-EL!” she screeched, reaching out trying to grab the device back. “What have you done? She’s my friend…she’d never match me! And I don’t like her like that, so why would you swipe right-”

The Daxamite scoffed. “Oh please Kara, give it up. I know you like her, I’m not as dumb as you think.”

“But how-”

Their squabbling was cut short by Kara’s phone buzzing. Mon-El looked down and flashed a smug grin in the Girl of Steel’s direction, before handing her the device back. She couldn’t quite believe  
what she saw. Lena had swiped right back. They’d matched.

Kara couldn’t quite pin where the lines had blurred between seeing the CEO as her friend, to wanting something more. The notion of a Luthor and a Super was comical enough already to some. But she knew Lena was nothing like her family, she was kind and so so intelligent, almost Kryptonian level. Plus it helped that Len was drop dead gorgeous and those eyes! When Kara had first walked into L Corp with her cousin she’d been sucked into a hypnotic trance from looking into them. Silly really, Kara should have known back then that she was falling hard. But the thing she admired the most about the CEO was her resilience. Everyone was hoping Lena would fail and fall into the same alien hating ways as her mother and brother, and yet every time she’d proved them wrong. She stood up for herself and was determined not to let her family name dictate her life. Kara honestly thought she was the most incredible human she’d ever met. She was glad to have Lena in her life as a friend, and wouldn’t let anything get in the way of it. Including her stupid feelings. And Supergirl. She was planning on telling the CEO soon, but truth be told, she was scared. Now that there was a slim possibility Lena liked her back? And as Kara not her alter ego? It was terrifying.

“Oh she likes you too Kara! You definitely need to respond to this,” Mon-El said snapping Kara out of her thoughts.

“She’s probably done it as a joke,” Kara said deflated.

It was the most sensible reason behind it right? Friends did that for banter right? Winn had matched James and they’d all had a good laugh over the look on James’ face. Surely Lena was doing the same thing too? The message Lena sent, made Kara nearly throw all of her doubt out out the window.

**Lena: Hey Kara, are you wildfire cause I wanna stop, drop and roll with you ;)**

The Game of Thrones reference was not lost on the pair. Mon-El was like a giddy child. Kara could’ve sworn he seemed more excited than she did. Lena Luthor was also a Game of Thrones fangirl and had just implied she wanted to have sex with her. Joke or not, Kara felt as though her entire body was on fire.

“What do I say Mon-El? I can’t think of a flirty reply my brain has froze!” she cried out flustered.

Mon-El scratched his chin in deep thought. “Well she clearly likes you back, and maybe she does want to have sexual relations with you,” Kara pushed her face into a nearby pillow. “You should respond with something witty back.”

“I cannot believe I am taking dating advice from the Playboy of Daxam.”

**Kara: Not wildfire, more like dragon glass cause I’ll be melting your heart.**  
Mon-El scoffed and rolled his eyes unimpressed. Kara punched him in the arm, a punch that would have broke the bone had he been human.

“You need to be a bit more sexual if you want this human to sleep with you,” he advised.

“Well what if I don’t want to sleep with her?” she retorted.

“Crinkle. Don’t lie Kara.” he teased and tapped the crinkle on her forehead. She was about to punch him again when Lena sent another message.

**Lena: Who knew Kara Danvers was such smooth talker! I’m surprised to find you on Tinder to be honest.**

**Kara: Would you believe me if I told you I only got it this evening? And what about you? You never mentioned to me you were on here!**

**Lena: Finding a pretty girl or guy to date in National City is pretty tough when you’re busy running a company. Tinder makes it a little easier.**

The superhero nearly passed out when Lena typed the word ‘girl.’ She’d confirmed she was interested in both men and women and so Kara had a chance. Mon-El sat and watched Kara from the corner of his eye; he’d left her to it and started to play video games to entertain himself, still feeling smug at the big grin plastered on his friend and mentor’s face.

**Lena: If you’ve only just joined does this mean you’ve never had a Tinder date before? You need to experience it Kara and if it all goes badly, you can do a How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days and write an article on it!**  
Mon-El just so happened to pop his head onto Kara’s shoulder and read that part of their  
conversation.

“Kara this is your chance, ask her on a date!”

“You know what that’s actually a good idea,” Kara admitted, feeling brave. Lena might just see it as Kara joking around, but if that was the case then so be it. The CEO’s friendship was still more important to her than any crush that could get in the way. 

**Kara: Wanna be my Matthew McConaughey?**

**Lena: Only if you don’t force me to sing _You’re so Vain._**

**Kara: But that’s the best part…**

**Lena: Hmm fine but there better be some alcohol involved! Tell me where and when and I’m all yours.**  
Now this was the dilemma. Kara had no idea what to suggest. Lena was happy to go out and do something, but Kara couldn’t quite read amongst their playful banter whether Lena was actually considering this a date. The two often got lunch and numerous Starbucks coffees together but they’d never been out for alcoholic drinks. That and a DEO/Journalist/Supergirl emergency could pop up at any time. Then again CATCO was closed on Sunday as Mon-El had pointed out. And she was sure the DEO could deal with her playing hooky for one night right? Screw it, Kara Danvers was having a break whether Alex and J’onn liked it or not.

“Hey Mon-El? Where would you suggest I take Lena? Somewhere where the DEO won’t find me so easily if I want to avoid a Supergirl incident?”

“Kara Danvers…breaking the rules?! Well that’s not something I expected, you must want to sleep with Lena more than I thought.”

“I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH HER,” Kara shouted. The Daxamite winced. “It’s just, we’re having this flirty conversation, but for all I know Lena could be joking and seeing it all as completely platonic!”

“Okay, okay,” he conceded. “Why don’t you bring her to _Pleased to Meet You_ , you know we serve alien liquor, so I’m sure you can get a little drunk too.”

The Kryptonian grimaced, remembering when Mon-El had first showed up on Earth and taken her out drinking to the alien dive bar. Five glasses of extraterrestrial wine and two alien-friendly tequila shots later and she'd blacked out and woken up the next morning in her apartment with a very angry and concerned Alex hovering over. Her sister's only consolation prize was finally seeing Kara suffer the joys of a hangover. Ugh and what an awful hangover it had been. Alex and Winn had made it a point to tease her relentlessly in front of the other agents in the DEO when Kara had arrived in full Supergirl attire complete with a pair of dark sunglasses and a frown on her face. Even Lena had noticed Kara's mood when the pair were out for lunch that day; The young Luthor asking if she'd had one too many and proceeding to poke fun at her best friend's gloomy attitude when Kara had groaned in response.

“I dunno, I have bad memories of drinking with you the last time, I'm not sure I want to be that out of control again, especially around Lena.”

“Oh come on Kara you weren't that bad. And beside I thought you wanted to cut loose! And don’t worry, it’s all very discreet. Lena will think it’s just a regular human bar, nothing out of the ordinary.”

Finally after a little more convincing, Kara agreed. She'd take Lena to Mon-El's bar, and he'd keep a watchful eye on the superhero to make sure she didn't reveal her secret identity.

**Kara: How about tomorrow night? This bar I know downtown, Pleased to Meet You, has really good drinks? No karaoke too, so your Carly Simon singing will have to wait.**

**Lena: Oh damn! Sounds perfect though, I’ve think I’ve actually passed that place on my way to my office. I can meet you there?**

**Kara: Yeah! So I’ll see you around 8?**

**Lena: It’s a date ;)**

Kara grinned from ear to ear. Mon-El clapped her on the back.

“Way to go Supergirl! I knew you could do it!”

“Yeah…but…it still could just be a friend thing.”

“Well I don’t like to brag, but I’m kind of an expert on women and I’m pretty sure she sees it as a date. I mean her last message said ‘It’s a date.’ How black and white do you want it?” he said  
exasperated.

“True,” she conceded. “I guess I’ll find out tomorrow.”

The Daxamite yawned and wished Kara good night before heading off to his room to sleep. Kara jumped back down on the couch and resumed Game of Thrones where she had left off; with Jon Snow punching Ramsay Bolton to a bloody pulp after 'The Battle of the Bastards.' She tried to pay attention but not even her beloved fantasy drama could keep her mind away from Lena Luthor and how she was going drinking with her on a date. Or how she was meant to keep her secret under wraps. She really didn't trust Mon-El to keep her all that sober if he was serving the drinks.

Oh Rao she was so _screwed._


	2. Lips Are Like Glue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired by Fickle Friends song Glue, when writing this. Go check it out! And thanks for all the kudos and lovely comments so far :)

_Pleased to Meet You_ actually turned out to be quite a charming place and not at all what Kara was expecting. I mean if they’d hired someone like Mon-El, she expected it to be a bit more of a dive. In fact Kara wouldn’t have all been surprised if Mon-El had simply ‘charmed’ the owner into giving him the job; the Daxamite seemed to have a habit of making people go crazy over him like EveTeschmacher. For all the improvements Mon-El had made, Kara knew that womanizing side of him would always be there.

As she walked in, Kara soaked up the atmosphere. Jewelled chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the furniture was made up of quaint, rustic tables and chairs pushed up against the painted walls. It was very picturesque and the perfect place for their date. A large painting of a naked Roman centurion stuck out like a sore thumb between bottles of alcohol from where it was slung up behind the bar. It was there she spotted Mon-El decked out in his bartending uniform in a crisp white shirt and bowtie and a name tag that read ‘Mike.’ He was busy mixing some drink as Kara walked over and flashed him a toothy grin. She’d decided to come about fifteen minutes early, so she could calm herself down at the possibility of being on a ‘sort of’ date with Lena. 

Kara pulled out the leather stool from under the granite worktop as Mon-El strained the contents of what looked like a Dirty Martini into a glass. 

“You look different,” he teased, plopping an olive into the martini to finish. A nearby waiter came over and took the drink away.

“Thanks,” Kara replied picking up a menu that was lying on the bar. She was wearing an oversized blouse and dark tight pants with a pair of heels to match and looked very different to the usual sweaters and pencil skirts Lena often saw her wear. She also may or may not have ‘borrowed’ one of Alex’s _AllSaints_ leather jackets to wear without her sister knowing. Kara’s hair was down for once but her trademark glasses were still resting on the bridge of her nose. She had to keep her secret identity a secret after all.

“Hold on,” Mon-El said grabbing the menu out of her hands and replacing it with a leather bound one that had _'dairy-free’_ emblazoned on the front. “There you go.”

Kara gave him a perplexed look, “Dairy-free?”

“It’s the code name for the secret alien drinks in here. Told you we were discreet, just don’t let Lena read it otherwise she might catch on.”

“Noted,” Kara said flicking through the pages. There was a large selection of Thangarian wines, Duran Beer and...Kara couldn’t quite believe it, Kryptonian rum! 

“Where on earth did you get a hold of Kryptonian rum Mon-El?!” she exclaimed.

Mon-El chuckled at Kara’s excitement as she practically bounced up and down off her seat. “Turns out a Maaldorian trader brought a crate of the stuff with him to Earth. He got it whilst he was on Kyrpton before it was destroyed.”

Kara smiled; she remembered her father offering her a small cup of the sweet tasting rum at her thirteenth birthday on Krypton. They’d been celebrating her birthday and the success of a scientific breakthrough her father and uncle had discovered in stabilizing Krypton. Kara realised whatever plan they’d had to try save the planet must have been fruitless as two months later everything in her life changed when her planet was destroyed.

“Um...Kara?” Mon-El said snapping Kara out of her bittersweet memory.

“Hmm...o-oh right yes, sorry,” she replied fumbling with the menu. “I’ll have a dairy-free Cuba Libre then please. And can you pour a glass of Merlot for Lena when she arrives.”

“Coming right up _señorita_!” he drawled grabbing an unlabeled bottle off the shelf which Kara assumed was the Kryptonian rum.

She ignored the fact that Mon-El was now speaking Spanish, because she didn’t even want to begin to think where he’d picked that up from. She sat in silence watching him and her mind began to drift towards Alex and Jeremiah. Alex had been heartbroken at seeing her father alive and working as a double agent for CADMUS; Kara had just been glad that Maggie had been there for her sister that night. That was not without saying how much it stung her too, Jeremiah had practically raised Kara during her teenage years and helped guide her through an awful lot in the first year she spent on Earth. The man had betrayed both their trust in him and their hearts. And then it was the whole question with what CADMUS planned on doing with the information Jeremiah had stolen from the  
DEO. All those identities and addresses of alien refugees were now in the hands of the cold and ruthless Lillian Luthor. 

Kara was snapped out of her daydreaming by both her phone vibrating in her bag and Mon-El placing the drinks down in front of her.

“They’re on the roof,” he said not realising the phrase was ‘on the house.’ Kara thanked him as she rooted round her purse and pulled out her cell phone. Lena had texted her.

**Lena: I’m a few minutes away, see you soon. X**

Kara’s grin widened. Lillian Luthor may be an evil, cold alien hating woman but her daughter was definitely not.

**Kara: Cool! I’m here already so I got you a glass of wine :D x**

**Lena: You, Kara Danvers, are my HERO! X**

The Kryptonian let out a chuckle and put her phone away, before bringing the glass of rum up to her lips. She took a small sip at first and let the sweet liquid glide down her throat. Aside from the slight hint of Coke, the drink tasted exactly how Kara remembered it all those years ago. After savouring the taste she downed the rest of the drink to settle her nerves.

“Mon-EL can I get another one?” She asked sliding the empty glass across the counter towards him.

“Okaaaay,” he chuckled, amused by Kara’s eagerness to drink. “Are you okay Kara?” 

“I’m fine. Really, I’m totally fine,” Kara protested even though she was feeling the buzz of the alcohol already. Mon-EL gave her a look. “I’m peachy...really really okay and I’m totally fine...Rao, I’m really not fine! I’m totally freaking out!” she exclaimed shoving her face in her hands.

“Why? It’s just Lena, you guys have been friends for a while now.”

“But that’s the problem Mon-El! It’s _Lena._ She’s brilliant and smart and gorgeous and way out of my league! What if I mess this up? What if I let slip about my secret? I-I mean I want to tell her but not until this CADMUS stuff has blown over. What if she doesn’t see this as a date? What if she does? What if I mess this up?”

“You Kryptonians are so dramatic. Here drink this,” Mon-El instructed handing her a shot of a bright purple liquid. He glanced behind Kara to see the CEO in question walk through the door. “In fact wait don’t drink it yet-HEY LENA!”

Lena jumped slightly, before spotting Kara and ‘Mike’ by the bar. Kara gave her a big goofy grin as she walked over, all nerves dissipating from before. Mon-El tried not to laugh at Kara’s sudden mood change and pulled out another shot glass and poured some normal tequila into it.

“Hey Kara...and wow!” The CEO exclaimed, her eyes taking in the sight reporter in those tight pants. Kara was doing the same back at Lena in that tight red dress that showed a very low cleavage. They both ended up gazing at each other for quite some time until the clink of glass on marble brought their attention to Mon-El.

“Hi Mike,” Lena greeted. “Kara didn’t mention you worked at a bar?” she said looking at the reporter who smiled sheepishly.

“Oh really? Well I’m pretty good at it,” Mon-El bragged before pointing at the two shots.“A present for you both, drink up!”

Kara winced a little as she downed the shot, Lena raised an eyebrow impressed before following suit. The CEO grimaced as she picked up a slice of lime and quickly bit into it trying to get rid of the strong aftertaste. 

“I was never a fan of tequila, too many bad memories from college” she admitted. “But thanks regardless Mike.”

“Noted. And no problem,” he shrugged before leaving the two women to attend to some Long Island Iced Teas ordered by a bachelorette party.

Kara grinned at Lena nervously for a few seconds, not really knowing how to act. They’d been on so many lunch breaks and outings together, but this time it was totally different. Or at least it felt it. She hoped Lena thought of this as a date too. Maybe she should say something? Kara fumbled with her glasses as she tried to readjust them on her face and went to speak, but the after burn of Mon-El’s free shot caught in her throat unexpectedly, and she ended up coughing and spluttering helplessly in front of the super attractive young Luthor. Embarrassed didn’t even cover how the superhero felt right now. 

“So…” Lena began, taking charge of the conversation after noticing the CatCo reporter was acting a little odd. “Are the sweaters and pencil skirts just your work attire? Because this outfit you’re wearing is very…different. But in a good way though!”

“Well the jacket is from my sister,” Kara rasped still recovering from her coughing fit. “And I may have borrowed a few fashion tips from an article in the latest edition of CatCo; _‘Five ways to get date ready.’_ Although I’m not really sure if I can pull off these pants as well as Kendal Jenner…”

“Date ready? Are we counting this as our first ‘official’ date then?” Lena smirked.

Kara could’ve kicked herself. It was like someone had flicked on a light; suddenly she realised that Lena knew very well the effect she was having on her, and mostly likely knew she was having an internal breakdown over whether this was actually a date. How oblivious had Kara been? All those shared long glances during their lunch dates in Lena’s office, with Jess the secretary yelling at them to get a room. Alex’s scoffing and Winn’s knowing looks every time Kara brought up the CEO’s name in conversation at the DEO. The abundance of flowers being left at her desk at CatCo. They’d matched on _Tinder_ for Rao’s sake. They’d both been doing this dance for months and yet Lena knew Kara liked her back. She’d just been waiting on Kara to actually bring it up, giving Kara time to gain confidence in crossing the line from friends to something more. 

“How was I so oblivious?” She groaned, shoving her hands into her face in defeat. She really needed another drink.

Lena let out a laugh and placed a comforting hand on the Kryptonian’s thigh. Kara’s eyes went wide from the contact.

“You’re just not good at keeping secrets. But if it’s any consolation, you do pull off those pants better than Kendal Jenner.”

“Haha…yeah…secrets,” Kara stuttered and began to wonder if Lena was hinting towards another particular secret of hers. The CEO hadn’t removed her hand from her thigh yet either. 

The superhero began to feel overwhelmed from the emotions of knowing Lena liked her back, and the worry that she might know about Supergirl. If Lena knew, that meant Lillian Luthor probably knew, and Kara imagined she wouldn’t take too well to knowing her daughter was dating a Super. Plus Lena liked her back. Lena Luthor with that brilliant mind and supermodel body wanted her. Kara was suddenly drawn to two of the assets of said supermodel body, that were right in front of her in a very low-cut dress. 

“Do you want another drink? I think I’ll get another drink. Is it hot in here?” she squeaked, snapping her eyes away from the CEO’s cleavage and picking up the ‘dairy-free menu.’

“Um..Kara?” Lena asked puzzled but somewhat amused at the effect she was having on the reporter. “I didn’t know they were a thing but, that’s the dairy-free cocktail menu?”

Shit.

“Yeah…so?” 

“Well you’re definitely not lactose intolerant, I’ve seen you eat enough cheese to cause a heart attack. Just last week you ate that 20 inch quatro formaggi pizza from Santorinis to yourself.”

“Um…” Kara wavered, struggling to come up with an excuse. Luckily Mon-El swooped in to save her Kryptonian ass.

“Ladies!” He exclaimed, startling Lena. “What can I get you? Kara I hope you’re sticking to the dairy-free menu, you know the dentist told you to cut back on it.”

Well at least he tried Kara thought. Lena looked even more bewildered, giving Kara a confused stare at the Daxamite’s statement.

“Dentist?” she asked.

“You mean Doctor, right Mike?” Kara half heartedly explained, trying to save their shamble of lie and praying Lena would buy it. Luckily she did.

“I knew all that unhealthy eating would catch up with you Kara!” the CEO exclaimed squeezing the reporter’s thigh. “Honestly Mike, I’ve been telling her for months to try going vegan. I mean, how on earth you keep that figure of yours Kara is beyond me.”

Mon-El’s stared vacantly at Lena with a blank expression.

“Is vegan a country here on Earth or something? Why are you telling Kara to go somewhere? Why are you trying to get rid of her before you’ve even engaged in sexual inter-”

“ANYWAY Mike,” Kara interrupted with a fake smile, glaring at the Daxamite. “Can you get us some more drinks?”

“Ooh of course! Another wine for you Lena?” he asked and the CEO nodded in response. “And a dairy-free drink for you Kara?” 

“Please,” Kara said through gritted teeth trying not to strangle him.

Mon-El walked off and began to prepare their drinks. Kara sighed before returning her full attention to the CEO. She prayed Lena didn’t pry any further; this lying was really becoming exhausting. She wanted to be able to actually enjoy this date and so far it was a bit of a train wreck. Well aside from discovering Lena Luthor wanted to date her.

“Is he okay? I get the feeling he’s not from around here?” Lena asked.

“He’s just…different” Kara explained, running a hand through her hair. “He’s a refugee and not used to a lot of things from this country and is struggling to deal with losing his home. But he’s trying.”

“Where is he from?”

“Syria,” Kara lied. Hoping Lena would buy the whole refugee story, which she did, sparing Mon-El a pitiful glance across the bar. 

“I must admit,” Lean confessed biting her bottom lip that made Kara’s heart flutter. “When I first met him in your office at CatCo, I thought he was your boyfriend.”

“You were _jealous?_ ” the reporter teased. “Of Mike? You, Lena Luthor, jealous of Mike of the Interns?”

“I was! I was!” Lena admitted, holding her hands up in mock defeat. “I know it’s silly looking back on it now seeing how weren’t very close then…but I couldn’t help it.”

The light hearted banter ended and suddenly Kara was very aware of the way the mood shifted. She could hear Lena’s heat beat speeding up and Kara’s eyes became focused on the way Lena’s white pearly teeth dug into her red Mac stained bottom lip, and the scent of _Chance by Chanel_ that the CEO had sprayed herself with earlier overwhelmed her senses. And then those eyes. They met Kara’s and stared intensely straight into her soul, and the superhero felt powerless to look away.

“You’re beautiful Lena,” Kara stated. “And I really enjoy spending time with you, honestly right now you’re the only part of my life that seems to be going my way.”

“Anytime Kara, but can I ask, is everything okay?” 

“It’s just work related. I’m struggling to convince Snapper to publish this important article, and then Alex and I had a fight about our dad, and-”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lena soothed noticing how upset the reporter was getting, especially when she mentioned her father, who Lena could have sworn was dead? “You know you can come to me anytime. And besides, I’d really like to spend more time with you too, maybe we can get lunch tomorrow? There’s this new place I’m dying to try.”

“That’d be great,” Kara agreed, just grinning at Lena happily. Had she been human she’d have been blushing.

Unfortunately, she was brought out of her trance by Mon-El returning with a smirk and a tray full of drinks. He’d been watching the pair out the corner of his eye and was so excited Kara was making progress in her mission to sleep with the human, but decided things needed speeding up a little. The Kryptonian eventually tore her eyes away from the very attractive Luthor to Mon-El and noticed he hadn’t brought them the drinks they’d ordered. In front of them lay a tray of what must have been twenty shots; half filled with the same purple alien liquid Kara had drank before, and half with what smelled like straight vodka for Lena.

“Um, Mike? What is this?”

“Shots. I have a game for you both, it’s a courting tradition we played where I’m from. Here drink one each first.”

Of course Daxam dating traditions would involve alcohol. Mon-El handed the women both a shot each, which they both downed and proceeded to explain the rules of the game.

“Kara you can go first. You state three pieces of information about yourself, two of which are true and one which is a lie. And then Lena has to guess which one is false. The loser takes a shot.”

“So it’s basically _Two Truths, One Lie?_ ” Lena questioned, replacing her hand on the reporter’s thigh. “Kara you know you’re gonna be drunk after this, you can’t lie.”

“I think I might surprise you Miss Luthor,” Kara countered, feeling a bit more confident as the alcohol began to have an effect. “Okay, I once caught Cat Grant and Brad Pitt making out, I saw Supergirl punch my boss in the face and I once accidentally broke Alex’s favourite Action Man but blamed it on the dog.”

“Hmm,” Lena hummed, staring at Kara who was keeping up a really good poker face for once. “I think the lie is that you saw Supergirl punch your boss in the face.”

“Darn! How did you know?”

“You get this adorable crinkle on your forehead when you lie or get frustrated.”

Mon-El let out a loud guffaw and gave Lena a high five. Kara sulked and grabbed the purple shot and downed it in one. 

The game continued for an hour or so, with both Kara and Lena guessing correctly on each others lies and truths. Which in turn led to them both feeling very very drunk. The superhero had somehow contracted hiccups and was laughing at everything the CEO said, who in turn and had turned into full on flirty drunk and was moving her hand further up the blonde’s leg and leaning further over to expose more cleavage to her. Mon-El was grinning wickedly as he plotted his next stage of his master plan. He was going make sure Kara slept with this human tonight, and so far he’d done the trick of making them both drunk enough to loosen any inhibitions they had.

“Mon… ***hiccup*** I mean Mike,” Kara slurred, holding a shot in one hand and Lena’s hand in the other. “Don’t you think Lena is reeeeally pretty?”

“I do, you’re very lucky,” he chuckled. “But you know what game we should play now?”

“What game Miiiike?” Lena rasped, never taking her glazed eyes off the Kryptonian. 

“Dump, marry, fuck. Winn explained to me how it’s played. No drinking for this though,” he grabbed the shot out of Kara’s hand before she could drink it. He didn’t want them so drunk they couldn’t stand. “Kara, dump, marry, fuck either Snapper Carr, Cat Grant or James?”

“Eeeeew,” Kara pretended to vomit. “Snapper is definitely dump…I’d marry James cause he’s like ***hiccup*** my bestest friend ever, and fuck Cat even though I turned her down that one time-”

“Hold on!” Lena piped up, swaying still. “ _The_ Cat Grant tried to bang you? And you turned her down? Oh Kara you reeeeally are such a baby gay.”

“I’m not a baaaaby!” Kara pouted, sticking out her bottom lip like an angry child.

Lena reached up and cupped Kara’s face, and placed a soft sort of sloppy kiss on the corner of her mouth leaving the drunk superhero dazed.

“Sorryyyyyy Kara,” the CEO whispered, “I’ll make it up to you later.”

“Laaater?” the reporter gulped, feeling very flustered and turned on at the same time.

 _“Later,”_ Lena promised, twirling a loose strand of Kara’s hair around her finger.

“So Lena,” Mon-El started. “Dump, marry, fuck either Superman, Supergirl or Kara?”

“Welllll,” she drawled still playing with Kara’s hair. “Not that Superman isn’t attractive, but compared to the other two, I’d have to say dump.”

Kara shifted in her chair and held her breath. Drunk or not she was very aware of how much she really really wanted the CEO right now.

“I’d marry Supergirl, regardless of what my brother and mother would think,” Lena continued, eyes boring into the journalist. “And I’d very much like to _fuck Kara._ ” 

Kara exhaled. She quickly fumbled with her purse, pulled out a wad of twenties and slammed them on the bar so fast that the marble nearly cracked beneath. A smug Mon-El watched as Kara stood up abruptly, threw on her sister’s jacket and turned to the CEO. She grabbed Lena’s hand and made her stand before pulling her in and kissing her square on the lips.

Lena was surprised but instantly melted into the kiss, dragging her hands up Kara’s neck and gripping her hair. The kiss was sloppy and rushed, but neither of them cared. The alcohol and desperation they both felt for each other, blocked out everything else. 

“Your place or mine?” Kara asked when she finally pulled away, her voice full of determination as she held to to Lena’s waist, both of them slightly swaying from the alcohol.

Lena, shocked and aroused simply replied, “Mine.”

The drunk superhero practically flew out the bar with Lena, leaving Mon-El alone and he was very pleased with himself. He was kind of glad Lena had suggested going back to hers rather than his and Kara’s apartment; the Kryptonian was far too drunk and would have no doubt tried fly them home, secret identity be damned. That and he didn’t really want to be kept awake all night by the sound of those two finally getting it on.But he was pleased for his mentor, hopefully she’d now be less up tight all the time and let him off when he was late to training. 

The rest of his shift went pretty smoothly and he was just wiping down the bar when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Mon-El pulled it out expecting it to be a late night call from one of the many lovely ladies he had met on this planet. Instead he was slightly disappointed to see it was J’onn.

“Hello J’onn,” he greeted.

 **“Mon-El! Have you seen Kara?”** he barked. **“We have a bank robbery downtown and she’s not responding!”**

“Ah Kara is a bit pre-occupied at the moment, but don’t worry, I’ll go stop the robbery.”

 **“But where is…you know what fine. Just get there fast Mon-El of Daxam!”** J’onn ordered before hanging up.

Mon-El pulled off his name tag, and checked no-one was around before super sprinting out of the bar and into the city. He arrived at the scene within minutes to find a load of police pinned down by some masked goons with firearms. As his fist collided with one of their masked faces, the Daxamite felt a rush of adrenaline flow through his body. He really enjoyed this hero business and best of all, he’d make sure the city was safe for the night so Kara was given some much needed time off. Or in this case, some much needed care and attention from a beautiful lady. He was proud of himself, his plan to get Kara laid was a success.

Mission accomplished.


	3. The Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little note to say thank you all once again for your kind comments! And if any of you don't get Mon-El's youtube reference below, here's link to what he's talking about: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdtCEaxfT38

The first thing Kara became aware of when she woke up was a pain running down the back of her head, throbbing like a banging drum. A headache; she didn’t get them very often and she’d forgotten how much she really hated them. The next thing she noticed was the rumbling of her hollow stomach, signalling she needed really needed some food, an overloaded breakfast bagel from the deli across her street would be ideal right about now. Her eyes were still firmly shut as she lay with her head upon what Kara thought was the softest pillow she’d ever come across, and was wrapped up in a sheet that was equally soft on her bare skin...hold on. Bare skin? Only then did Kara realise she was in fact stark naked under the covers, and that she suddenly became very aware that she wasn’t alone in this bed.

Her eyes shot open and immediately winced at the bright light flooding in through a large window covered by a pair of thin white curtains. Yeah, she definitely wasn’t in her own apartment, they alone looked like they cost nearly as much as Kara’s weekly rent. Not wanting to disturb whoever was lying beside her, she sat up slowly in the large king sized bed and went to readjust her glasses on her face, only to discover that they weren’t there. Now she started to panic and mentally scolded herself for being so reckless. Luckily Kara’s glasses were sat on the bedside table next to her, still in one piece. She quickly put them on and tied up her blonde hair, which had been pulled free at some point during the night, into a loose ponytail. The reporter just prayed that whoever was next to her had been too drunk to recognise Kara’s alter-ego during the heat of the moment.

_‘Rao, why do I get myself into these situations? Actually no, it’s not my fault, it’s Mon-El! If he hadn’t got me and Lena so drunk...oh my god Lena!’_

Panicked, Kara whipped her head round to look at the person next to her, only to confirm that it was in fact the CEO she’d slept with last night. Through a drunken haze, memories came flooding back to her about what had taken place after she’d downed that last shot. They’d played another game, and it had ended with Kara so flustered and sexually frustrated she’d gathered up enough courage to finally plant one on Lena, and boy what a kiss it had been. Kara cringed slightly thinking of all the onlookers they must have had in the bar...and Mon-El was right in front of them! Oh Rao, that boy was going to tease her relentlessly and probably say something stupid and crude, like the douchey intergalactic college frat boy he was. 

Trying to forget her embarrassment, Kara studied Lena, who was still sleeping. The brunette was laid on her stomach, her raven hair was splayed out on the pillow and the white sheet was bunched around her waist just enough to cover her modesty. Not that it mattered; Kara now had plenty of memories of what every inch of Lena looked like and vice versa. The morning sunlight shone on Lena’s porcelain skin in a way that made it look like she was glowing and Kara was mesmerised by how angelic she looked. In comparison, Kara dreaded to think of what her appearance was like. If her hangover was any indication to go by, she probably looked awful. Her stomach let out a loud rumble as it reminded the Kryptonian that she really needed to eat if she wanted sustain her alien metabolism.

“Someone’s hungry,” Lena hummed, which startled Kara so much that she nearly fell off the bed.

“Good morning,” she said softly once she’d composed herself. Trying to ignore the fact they were both naked, Kara gave Lena a bashful smile which made the CEO’s heart melt.

“How you feeling?” 

“Like death,” Kara chuckled in response, before wincing in pain as her head throbbed. “You?”

“Not great, I think we drank too much.”

“I’m going to kill Mike when I see him,” Kara growled.

Lena reached out, grabbed the reporter’s hand and pulled Kara back down to lie next to her. It was just as well Kara had time to put her glasses on and adjust her hair before Lena woke up, otherwise there’d be no denying that she was Supergirl with them both resting this close to each other. Kara felt her as though whole face had gone bright red (had it been possible) when Lena turned over and displayed her bare torso with those perfectly round breasts. More memories from the night flashed through Kara’s mind; of her caressing Lena’s body and of biting and sucking on said breasts as the CEO moaned out in pleasure. Oh god that supermodel body would be the death of her.

Lena knew Kara was staring at her body, and didn’t miss how the reporter’s pupils had dilated at the sight of her chest. She was about to respond with something flirtatious and whether or not the blonde was up for round two, but she also noticed how Kara’s brow crinkled, obviously concerned at the various love bites that were littered across the CEO’s body. The blonde’s eyes then glanced at Lena’s wrists and saw the red bruise marks that had been left when the reporter had pinned her hands above her head in a display of drunken dominance. Not that Lena had been complaining.

“Oh gosh, Lena I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?” Kara rambled, grabbing Lena’s wrists up to face level to inspect them closer. “I have hurt you! This is exactly why I told-”

“Kara,” Lena interrupted, taking her hand and cupping the blonde’s cheek. “I’m okay, you did nothing wrong. Last night was wonderful, and although I wish we’d waited to jump into bed together, I definitely don’t regret a thing.”

The superhero grunted; still not feeling satisfied that her super strength hadn’t hurt Lena. Out the corner of her eye she spotted two slight dents in the metal of the bed frame, and mentally prayed the CEO wouldn’t notice the damage later on. She was drawn out of her internal panic attack by the sound of her stomach growling angrily again. Kara looked and Lena and the two of them burst out laughing, all concern from before disappearing.

“I guess we should get you some food,” Lena said, wiping away a tear from her eye. “Can’t have you going into work and writing that article on an empty stomach!”

Oh shoot, Kara had completely forgotten about work. What time was it anyway? She had to report in to the DEO and let them know she was alright before she could even go near CatCo. J’onn was probably about to send out a SWAT team to find her if she didn’t call in soon. And Alex...she still needed to check up on her.

“Um...actually what time is it?” Kara asked as Lena stood up and grabbed her cell phone off the bedside table.

“Eight forty-five...damn. That’s my morning conference with the Japanese investors missed. Jess will have to reschedule, actually no she’d on vacation this week I think,” Lena rambled to herself, running her fingers through her hair and appearing remarkably calm for someone who had potentially lost out on a big business contract.

“EIGHT FORTY-FIVE!? OH SHIT!” Kara swore as she bolted up of the bed and began running around Lena’s apartment collecting up her clothes. “Snapper is going to actually murder me! Shit, shit shit...and where the heck are my pants!?”

Lena, amused and slightly shocked by Kara’s unusual use of profanity, held up the tight pants in question and handed them to her friend, who darted across the room with surprising speed to snatch them out of her hands. In one swift move Kara yanked the pants up her legs and threw on her white shirt, not bothering with a bra, and grabbed her sisters jacket off the back of a chair all whilst muttering swear words under her breath. Lena in the meantime, slung on a silk kimono to keep covered. When Kara was finally ready to leave, heels in one hand and jacket in the other, she whirled round to face the CEO and suddenly became very sheepish again.

“I-I’m sorry to leave so abruptly, I really wanted to stay longer,” she confessed, fumbling with her glasses. “I had a fun night and I’d really, _really_ , like to do it again sometime. Another date I mean! Well not that I wouldn’t like to-”

Lena placed a finger on the Kryptonian’s lips to silence her. Giving her a wicked grin, the CEO pulled Kara in to give her a soft prolonged kiss on her lips. She could stand here all day and keep kissing the reporter, investors and company be damned. But they both had responsibilities to get back to, the fun and excitement of last night was only temporary. 

“Wow…” Kara whispered as they broke contact, only for the blonde to dive right back in and give Lena another light peck before she took a step back. “I b-better go before Snapper comes here and drags me out himself.”

“We’re still on for lunch right?” Lena reminded, still hoping Kara wanted to see her later as much as she wanted to seethe blonde.

“Of course!” The reporter beamed, striding over to Lena’s balcony.

“Um…Kara?”

“What?”

“The door is that way.”

“Oh! Gosh!” Kara flailed, running over to the correct exit. “Silly me! I can’t even see straight I’m that hungover ha!”

“Hmmm well go get yourself a coffee _Miss Danvers_ , and try not to get run over in traffic okay?” 

“Can’t make any promises!” Kara joked as she engulfed Lena in a massive bear hug before dashing out the door and slamming it shut.

Lena shook her head laughing at the other woman’s antics and walked over to her _Nespresso_ machine to make a much needed coffee. Kara was literally a bundle of joy to be around; so silly and adorable. It was no wonder she’d fallen hard for the girl. Yes, she’d fallen in love. Lena couldn’t quite believe it herself, it had been a long time since she was in love, but with someone as amazing as Kara Danvers it wasn’t a shock.The blonde had such an effect on people she met and she was totally oblivious to all the admirers she had. So it was really no surprise that Kara never realised that Lena returned her feelings. Figuring out Kara liked her back wasn’t hard, the reporter was as subtle as a bull in a china shop and Lena was used to having suitors lining up wanting to date her. Well, that was before her brother went crazy and tarnished the family name forever. But getting Kara to realise Lena very much reciprocated the feelings was a whole other challenge. 

When she’d matched Kara on Tinder, she half expected the blonde to admit she’d been on the app looking for friends rather than hook-ups. Imagine Lena’s surprise when Kara had responded to her Game of Thrones pick up line with an equally brilliant one. Kara Danvers had a secret wild side, and after one too many drinks, Lena had discovered exactly how wild the argyle wearing reporter was in-between the sheets. Even though her memory was fuzzy from the alcohol, and bits of the night were blurry or blank, Lena knew that there was no other sound more sweet than listening to Kara come undone with pleasure. Her room had been dark and well actually, now she thought about it, she barely saw Kara’s face without her glasses on and from what snippets of the night she could remember, the girl’s face was a blur. But her body! Lena wasn’t going to forget that any time soon. The blonde had abs! How did she eat as much as she did and still have abs? It was just unfair.

The CEO’s phone pinged somewhere amongst her clothes and clutch bag in a crumpled mess by the foot her bed. Pouring the hot contents of the freshly brewed Americano into her favourite mug, Lena padded over and picked up the device to see fifteen missed calls and numerous texts from Katie, the intern that was replacing Jess whilst she was on vacation. Lena had barely said two words to the girl to be honest, and she didn’t even remember hiring her, but she was in charge whilst Jess was away. Skim reading the texts, there appeared to be massive commotion about the missed meeting with the Japanese investors, and the research department were having issues with malfunctioning equipment. Everyone at LCorp were freaking out that she hadn’t turned in and couldn’t even deal with going one day without her input. Sighing, Lena tapped the dial icon next to Katie’s name. Clearly it was going to be a long day.

Kara on the other hand was preparing herself for having to deal with relentless tormenting from Winn and Mon-El and then the disapproving looks from J’onn for playing hooky. After leaving Lena’s, still feeling like she’d been bulldozed over by a rhino, Kara took off to her own apartment to quickly shower and change. It took her all of two minutes using her super speed, a new record low. Damn, alcohol really made her less efficient. 

Kara arrived at the DEO at 9am; she was late, still smelling of alcohol and she was wearing the infamous hangover shades. If she thought she’d seen J’onn grumpy before, she was in for a rude awakening.

“Supergirl!” he barked not even a second after she’d landed. Glancing around, it was like all the agents had stopped what they were doing to watch Supergirl get a scolding from the Martian. Ugh, she really didn’t need this right now.

“Oooh someone’s in trouble…” Winn taunted from behind his desk, grinning over to Mon-El who was trying not to laugh. Kara glared at him through her _Ray-bans_ , it was all his fault to start with.

“Care to explain why you didn’t respond to your phone last night? There was a heist downtown and if Mon-El hadn’t been there to stop it, three masked Maaldorians would have made off with thousands of dollars and further damaged the human/alien relations!”

“Well J’onn,” she began, trying to use her ‘authoritative’ voice, placing her hands on her hips. “I felt like this was the perfect test for Mon-El’s superhero training. For him to step up.”

Yes! What a brilliant lie. She was so clever sometimes, as if Lena had called her a bad liar.

“You know that I know you’re lying…right Kara?” The Martian deadpanned. Oh shoot. The mind reading thing, ugh she hated that he could do that. Maybe she needed to start learning some ancient mind block techniques or something. Perhaps the Fortress of Solitude had some tutorials. J'onn continued, “and no I’m not reading your mind.”

“What?’ she stuttered as J’onn gave her a disapproving glare.

“It’s the crinkle Kara!” Mon-El hollered. “It’s a dead giveaway. ‘Deaaaaaaad giveaway! Deaaaaad giveaway!’ Have you all seen that video on the _Youtube_? That human is so funny-”

“MON-EL SHUT UP!” everyone yelled in unison, leaving the Daxamite to sulk.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, J’onn turned back to the guilty Kryptonian who was trying her very best to give him the puppy dog eyes. The Martian groaned before his face softened.

“Look Kara, next time you want a night off, just ask. I won’t say no, we’re all entitled to a break. You forget that I remember what it was like to be young and in love.”

“Love?” Kara squeaked. “Don’t b-be ridiculous J’onn…me in love? Pfft what makes you think that?” 

Winn scoffed, “Oh please Kara, everyone in this room has had to sit through you gushing over just the way Lena eats a plate of spaghetti. You are so blatantly in love with her, even Helen Keller herself would be able to tell.”

A murmur of agreement echoed in the room from all the agents as Kara stood gobsmacked.

“Am I really that bad?” She asked disheartened as everyone went quiet.

“Well that and I totally told everyone about you two banging!” Mon-El boasted as he walked up the superhero and slung an arm around her shoulder. Kara's patience snapped and she began punching him repeatedly in his arm. ‘Hey oww! What was that for?”

“You got me drunk, this is all your fault you jerk! I woke up naked next to Lena and had no glasses on and my hair was down! What if she’d seen me? That and I left a dent in her bed frame which I have no idea how I’m gonna explain…” she trailed off realising she’d been describing her sex life to the entire DEO. “I mean…pretend you all didn’t hear that.”

The room lit up in laughter and jeers and Kara buried her face in her hands embarrassed.

“Supergirl, you old dog!",” Agent Johnson cheered.

“It’s about bloody time!” Agent Harkness piped up. “Did you take her downtown Kara?”

All the agents started joining in on the teasing with Mon-El and Winn to the point where J’onn just gave up trying to stop them and retreated to his office. Kara, still dying inside, wanted to punch them all in their smug faces and go far far away from the DEO for now. Fuck it she was going to CatCo, Snapper Carr’s wrath couldn’t be any worse than this!

Could it?


	4. The Hangover Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the plot begins to fall in line with the canon story in Exodus, with a supercorp twist on it though! Enjoy!

Kara eventually made it to CatCo after a quick update meeting with J’onn on the missing aliens. They were still no further forward on finding the location of where CADMUS was keeping them, or what they planned on doing, so there wasn’t much the DEO and Supergirl could do in the meantime except wait. 

After landing outside her work in a nearby street, Kara began to wonder how she’d explain her tardiness to Snapper convincingly. The life of a journalist often meant she was out of the office and expected to be in the thick of the action; finding sources, conducting interviews etc. However at CatCo, everyone was expected to show up at 8.30am sharp for the morning meeting with Snapper. He was the editor-in -chief after all and what he said was law. That meeting had taken place forty-five minutes ago. Snapper was totally going to flip.

Stepping into the bustling office, Kara nervously glanced around for any sign of the surly man. Luckily the coast was clear. Tiptoeing between her colleagues, who were all giving her funny but knowing looks, she finally made it to her desk and practically collapsed into the chair. This hangover was really starting to take its toll on the superhero. The Danvers family photo on her desk reminded her to check up on her troubled sister. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Alex..

**Kara: Hey Alex hope you’re okay. Please don’t be mad, can we talk?**

No response. Upset, Kara grabbed her notepad, booted up her computer, and opened the draft piece she’d started writing on the missing aliens and CADMUS. How on earth was she going to convince Snapper to let her publish what he thought was a conspiracy theory? Sighing, she decided to focus on writing the remainder of the article for the time being. She’d think of something...hopefully. 

A few hours into writing, her stomach growled again. Kara leant down under her desk and pulled out a salmon and scrambled egg bagel from her bag, her third one of the morning. The other two she’d wolfed down on the flight over after making a quick pit stop at the Deli she had been fantasizing about when she woke up in Lena’s apartment. She was halfway through stuffing the remainder of the meal in her mouth when she was interrupted by the high pitch squeal of Eve Teschmacher bouncing into Kara’s work cubicle.

“Kara Danvers! I never knew you were such a badass!” 

“Come again?” Kara asked trying to play dumb, swallowing a bite of her breakfast. She wasn’t about to let Eve draw any unwanted attention to her, especially Snapper’s. 

“You’re a badass, skipping on the morning meeting like that cause you’re hungover. Never knew you had it in you.” 

“I-I dunno what you’re talking about Eve, I’m not hungover,” Kara protested.

Eve looked at the reporter up and down and then glanced over to the greasy bagel on the desk. 

“Yeah right Kara. You’re wearing jeans, Converse and an oversized sweatshirt, which is totally the opposite of your usual chic geek vibe you have going on. Aaaand I may or may not have been stalking Mike at a certain bar last night...” she hinted, wiggling her eyebrows at the superhero.

“Oh no,” Kara’s eyes went wide with horror.

“Oh yes!” Eve screeched, drawing a few stares from the other journalists in the room. “I totally saw you wasted on shots and making out with _Lena Luthor_!”

“Keep it down Eve!” Kara hissed, dragging the excitable woman further into the cubicle. “Okay so maybe I’m a little bit hungover, but please don’t go spreading it round! I really need to get this article published and Snapper will definitely not consider it if he finds out.”

“Oh don’t worry! Snapper didn’t run the meeting this morning; he’s at a press conference at Wayne Enterprises in Gotham. So Mr Olsen stood in.” 

Kara sunk into her chair with relief. James wouldn’t have minded her being late, what with him knowing about Supergirl. Actually Kara wouldn’t be that surprised if he had heard about her late night activities from Winn and Mon-El. Ugh that was not a conversation she wanted to have with her ex-turned friend. James was still a bit cautious of Lena and her last name.

“But...” Eve continued, looking very guilty which made Kara feel anxious again. “I kinda, sort of, told the entire office about you and Lena…sorry?”

“What! Eve! Why would you do that!?” 

“We sort of all have a little bet going on, on how long it would take you guys to end up together? I mean you can blame it all on Ricky from the sports column, he totally started it...” Eve rambled off as Kara sat in silence, angry that at her colleagues for betting on her personal life and at herself for once again being oblivious for so long about her relationship with Lena. 

“...and you were always running off to see her for ‘interviews’ and then disappearing out of like nowhere, and whenever she came in here you’d both be stood making heart eyes at each other, it was so cute!” At this point the superhero was just shocked Eve hadn’t paused to take a breath yet with how quick she was talking. “Everyone sort of figured you had something going on. And then last night I was at _Pleased to Meet You_ watching Mike do his thing for my BBF’s bachelorette party, and saw you dragging Lena out the door all horny and drunk. It was so funny.”

Kara took off her glasses and massaged her temples trying to soothe the headache that had gradually become so much worse from Eve’s revelation. She groaned.

“Fuck my life.”

A warm well manicured hand placed itself on the reporter’s shoulder and rubbed circles in a soothing gesture. At least Eve felt some remorse over what she’d done.

“Sorry Kara. But hey, at least it’ll be old news by next week! You just might wanna avoid Sarah from the showbiz department today; she’s planning on writing a big scoop for the front page about you and Miss Luthor.”

“Noted,” Kara smiled, looking up at Eve before putting her glasses back on. The secretary squeezed Kara’s shoulder.

“You know, you look a lot like Supergirl when you take off those glasses,” Eve remarked nonchalantly as Kara’s face went pale. “You should totally go as her for Halloween next year! Anyway, catch you later Kara.”

And with that last remark, Eve turned at left. Thank Rao Eve was as dumb as a rock. Well not dumb, more like oblivious. At least Kara thought she was...maybe the secretary wasn’t as stupid as she made out to be. She didn’t have time to dwell on it, as not long after Snapper Carr strode into the office from the elevator, scowling as per usual. He walked towards his office, passing Kara who jumped up from her seat and ran after him to get his attention.

“Snapper can I speak to -”

“If it’s about the missing aliens _Ponytail_ , you better have found some credible sources or don’t bother wasting my time,” Snapper grunted, not even sparing a glance at the reporter, before he slammed his office door shut.

Well that went well. Deflated, Kara trudged back over to her desk. She was just so frustrated that Snapper couldn’t see the bigger picture; aliens were being abducted and more would share the same fate if they didn’t warn them about it. Sulking, Kara sat back down and typed out a few more thousand words on the article before she decided to see if her sister had replied. She had.

**Alex: I’m fine. Busy right now.**

Kara sighed; her sister was upset and was definitely still angry that the reporter had taken sides with J’onn on suspending her from the DEO. Could this day get any more stressful? Part of Kara wished she’d stayed in bed all day with Lena instead. Trying to push the family issues to the back of her mind, Kara continued to thing of ways to convince Snapper to publish the article. Kara was walking back from a quick coffee break in the canteen lost in deep thought, when she very nearly bumped into the back of someone.

“Excuse me,” she stated politely, before looking up from her notes and realising she was face to face with a certain CEO. “Lena!”

“She said with surprise in her voice, for some reason,” Lena teased wearing a seductive grin.

It was hard to believe Lena was feeling equally as rough as her right now considering she looked pristine. The CEO was wearing a long Burgundy colored coat over a tight dress, heels and her hair was pulled into a neat bun on top of her head. Her makeup looked professionally done as always, and Kara noticed she’d somehow managed to cover up the lovebites on her neck with some concealer. The same lovebites were giving the reporter various flashbacks of the two of them tangled amongst the sheets…oh okay she needed to stop daydreaming. Now why was Lena here…?

“Oh my god. We were meant to be getting lunch at that new fermentation place, I totally forgot!” Kara admitted whilst smacking herself the forehead with her notepad in frustration. “I’m so sorry, there’s just…a lot going on.”

“It’s okay, you don’t need to explain, kombucha can wait,” Lena said concerned, reaching up to pull Kara’s hand down off her face so she could hold it.

“Ah okay…” the reporter sighed, giving Lena’s hand a soft squeeze.

Lena looked at Kara and could see the girl was so stressed. And hungover. I mean, Kara was wearing sneakers! But Lena could tell something was bothering her, and she just hoped it wasn’t the overnight change of their friendship.

“Is everything okay? Between us?” 

“No…I m-mean yes! Between us, yes we’re brilliant. But Snapper is refusing to publish my article, the one I told you about. It’s…uh…about CADMUS, he says I need more sources.”

Lena’s smile dropped. 

“What did mother do now?”

“CADMUS stole the alien registry, and they’re abducting everyone on the list. My article was meant to warn everyone.”

The CEO frowned, obviously concerned; she knew exactly what her mother was capable of, and this sounded too much like something she’d do to be a conspiracy theory. She needed to help Kara get the word out. Lena paused, thinking of a plan. Finally she spoke.

“Well something that important…if Snapper won’t let you publish it at CatCo, maybe be a citizen journalist. Post a blog, tweet the hell out of it. Imagine how many people you could reach instantly by just blogging about it.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. Though Snapper would crucify me!” Kara exaggerated earning a giggle from the CEO. Kara was such a goofball at times. “Hey um, maybe there’s something you can help me with though?”

Rao, why did Kara feel so nervous around Lena still? It was probably those piercing blue eyes that were staring straight into Kara’s own as she hung onto the reporter’s every word. Suddenly it felt like her hangover was disappearing just from being in the CEO’s presence. 

“Of course _darling_ ,” Lena cooed (Kara tried not to melt into a puddle) as she laced her fingers through the reporter’s. Kara, using her supersonic hearing, made out the chatter from her colleagues in the office all gossiping excitedly as they watched her and Lena. Ignoring them, and trying not to get all flustered and focus at the task on hand, she continued.

“Does L-Corp have any technology we can use to find the missing aliens?”

“I can look into it. Or maybe I can do one better. When Lex ran the company, mother was on the board. Maybe she left something behind, you know, a trail of breadcrumbs? Could be your second source-”

The CEO was cut off by Kara swooping in and kissing her briefly. Lena vaguely registered the sound of cheers coming from inside Kara’s office where they’d gained quite an audience. Kara, ignoring them, pulled back from the kiss looking excited and determined. A far cry from how she’d been when Lena first arrived. In fact, Kara was practically bouncing up and down.

“Thank you so much Lena! You’re utterly amazing! And smart and beautiful…”

Now it was Lena’s turn to blush as the reporter continued to throw compliments at her. Kara Danvers was an actual puppy she decided.

“What are friends for?” she responded with a glint in her eye, causing Kara to stop jumping around. The tension in the air was suddenly very thick around them. They hadn’t really had a chance to sit down and properly talk about what happened or where they stood. Were they friends, with benefits? Something more? And then for Kara there was the fact that she was still lying to Lena, about her alter-ego.

“Ahh…do you wanna go get a Starbucks or something? And we can talk? In _private_ ” Kara suggested, gesturing to the office where all the other reporters, pretending they hadn’t been eavesdropping.

“That sounds like a good idea. I’ll text Katie and get her to start looking into those files straight away, she might have found something by the time we’re done.”

“Great, I’ll just go get my stuff.”

Kara dashed back into her office, ducked under the desk and grabbed her bag, zipping it up tight so Lena wouldn’t accidentally look in and see the blue and red suit she kept there. She stood up and ran past Eve, who gave her a massive thumbs upend a wink. Kara rolled her eyes and went to go rejoin Lena, who was waiting by the elevator. They smiled at each other, before Lena reached out and took Kara’s hand again, locking their fingers back together in an intimate gesture.

And that’s how their hands stayed as they rode the elevator down, cut through the lobby and walked out onto the street. Dodging the busy traffic, Kara and Lena made it safely into the Starbucks chain and placed their orders which Lena paid for on her card.

“Lena you don’t have to…” Kara protested.

“Don’t worry about it Kara.”

The reporter pouted, feeling guilty for not paying her share. She grabbed both the mugs of coffee off the counter as the two sat down near a window.

“That’s very kind, but next time I’m buying! I insist! And I’m not just saying that for the free reward points,” the superhero joked.

“So that’s the reason you swiped right on Tinder?” Lena faked surprise. “I knew it!”

“Guilty as charged, it wasn't because of your brilliant personality or amazing body or flirty Game of Thrones puns.Whatsoever.”

“You flatter me too much Kara.” Lena said, blushing again, taking a long sip of her coffee. “I suppose we should talk about last night.”

“Yeah we should,” Kara trailed off thinking. 

There was no chance trying to deny to herself that she was hopelessly in love with Lena and Kara wanted nothing more than to be with her, more so than just a one night stand thing. But at the same time there was the issue of Supergirl. Kara was starting to hate that she was keeping such a big secret from Lena, and if the two of them were going to try give whatever this was a shot, they needed to be completely honest with each other. No secrets. She was unsure of how Lena would react, but still, the CEO needed to know. Luckily for Kara, the Starbucks they were in was fairly quiet, and the window they were sat at was tucked away in the corner of the room out of sight. She took a deep breath.

“Look before we discuss this, there’s something I have to tell you.” the reporter stated, the seriousness in her voice was not missed by the Luthor. “But I’m not exactly sure how you’re gonna take it.”

“You know you can tell me anything Kara. I won’t judge.” Lena replied, giving the blonde a soft smile.

“Well, you see-”

Kara was rudely interrupted by the sound of her ringtone blaring out, or rather Supergirl’s ringtone. The sound was distinctly the one coming from her private line, meaning only one thing. There was an emergency at the DEO that needed her alter-ego’s presence. She winced, this sort of thing was becoming a regular occurrence around Lena at their lunch breaks. 

“Sorry Lena, I have to get this, is that okay?” she apologized,standing up to go move away from the CEO.

“Of course, by all means.” the CEO said, giving her another smile that wasn’t all there Kara noticed. 

Lena was visibly upset that Kara had answered the call, but was too polite to admit it. She probably thought Kara was trying to blow her off. Ugh yet another reason for Kara to be frustrated at not having told Lena sooner about Supergirl. When out of earshot, She answered the call.

“Hello?”

 **”Kara? We need you to head over to the suburbs straight away,”** J’onn’s voice came through.

“What’s happened?” Kara asked.

**“CADMUS and your sister, that’s what. We’ll send you the details, but you need to hurry.”**

“I’ll be there right away,” She informed J’onn before he hung up. What on earth had Alex been up to?

She glanced back over to Lena, who was watching her. The CEO noticed Kara’s pained expression as she walked back over. 

“Lena I’m so sorry but-”

“You have to go.” Lena finished for her. Kara nodded guiltily as she quickly gathered her stuff up. 

“My sister…something’s wrong.” Kara half explained, teetering towards the door nearby.

“It’s okay Kara, go. I’ll get back to the office and see if Katie found anything.”

“You’re the best!” Kara yelled behind her as she dashed out of the coffee shop, and into nearby alleyway to change (unbeknownst to the CEO of course).

Sipping the remainder of her black coffee, Lena sat (now alone) wondering about the mystery that was Kara Danvers. Always rushing about and disappearing to somewhere because of emergencies. Something was off, and Lena knew it. She decided to stop worrying about it for the time being, there was too much going on. A loud whoosh sounded from outside as Supergirl passed overhead, the sound now all too familiar with the residents of National City. The superhero's presence reminded Lena she had a job to do and she'd be damned if she let her mother get away with tarnishing their family name even more.

The alien refugees were counting on her, and so was Kara.


	5. Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again a massive thank you to everyone who's commented and left a kudos! Enjoy the next chapter!

Mon-El was having a good day. A great day. Possibly one of the best days he’d ever had since he’d landed on Earth. This morning he’d woken up to an empty apartment, and during a hefty breakfast of pancakes and bacon he revelled in his victory of getting a certain Kryptonian under the sheets with a pretty woman. After breakfast, he made his way over to the DEO and went over the details from the failed bank robbery that he’d stopped, as well as telling everyone about Kara and Lena before the superhero in question finally arrived. And that’s where the real fun began, with him and Winn teasing and mocking Kara relentlessly about the human businesswoman. Oh and it was hilarious to see the normally composed superhero so angry and flustered. Mon-El had forgotten how fun it had been to wind up his Kryptonian neighbours. 

Eventually Kara had left, and so he took that as his cue to leave too. He had to go back to _Pleased to Meet You_ for a morning shift. Usually Mon-El didn’t care much about work. He often made a few drinks, drank a few himself, then sneaked outback to have a nap. This time however, he’d worked really hard to impress the stunning redhead called Jane that had walked in not long after lunch, who turned out to be newly single and looking to take her mind off her ex boyfriend. Let’s just say after a short conversation and a few shots together, Mon-El had done exactly that in the ladies bathroom. He was glad the bar had been empty, as Jane had been rather loud.

Jane left once they were finished, and not long after Mon-El’s shift came to an end. Wondering what to do with the rest of his afternoon, the Daxamite had decided on going shopping. Kara had helped him set up something called ‘a credit card’, which allowed him to purchase multiple goods all through this tiny piece of plastic. And oh it was glorious! His work at the bar meant the money he earned could be put onto this ‘credit card’ and used to buy a pair of sneakers  created by someone called _Michael Jordan_ that Mon-El had spotted in a shop downtown. He’d also bought some shirts in a place called _Hollister_ that was far too loud and dark even for his liking. The only redeeming quality of the store was all the attractive young humans that worked there, but even then, they had began to annoy the Daxamite with their overtop attempts at being friendly.

With his new clothes purchased, he decided to take a walk around the city and check out some of the sights he had yet to explore. Passing an outdoor food vendor, he’d bought some kind of Earth delicacy known as a ‘cronut’ that was possibly the best thing he’d ever tasted. Mon-El had made a mental note to tell Kara about this wonderful delicious fried treasure when he was rudely interrupted by a small creature of some sort, jumping up and making him lose his balance. It was what the humans called a ‘dog’, and it even though it was tiny in stature, Mon-El found himself knocked to the floor. The excited puppy had jumped on his chest and began licking the Daxamite’s face causing him to break out in laughter. The dog’s owner had come running over, apologizing profusely, only to be bewildered by the site of a grown man lying on his back and crying out in glee from getting sloppy wet licks on his face from the dog.

So yes, Mon-El’s day had been pretty damn amazing! So he was an excitable giddy mood when he returned back to his shared apartment with Kara that evening.

“Karaaaa I’m home!” he said in a funny voice as he burst through the front door.

Kara didn’t respond. The reporter was hunched over her MacBook, eyebrows furrowed as she typed away vigorously on what Mon-El assumed was the article for CatCo. The crinkle was in full swing as Kara took a big gulp out of her mug full of hot chocolate, and Mon-El noticed she seemed just as stressed out as the previous night when he’d made her go matchmaking on Tinder.

“I just, I love saying it like that!” The Daxamite continued, using his normal voice. Kara glanced up at him still frowning. “Hey, come on, not even a smile? What is it? What’s going on? I thought last night would’ve helped relieve some stress?”

Kara sighed and rubbed her eyes with her hands, looking tired. Her trademark glasses were beside her on the table.

“I’m trying to decide whether I should blog my article myself,” she replied as Mon-El sat down next to her.

“Well…what happens if you blob it?”

“Blog,” Kara corrected.

“Right, that’s what I said, blob. Will Snapper get mad or something?”

Kara resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the Daxamite’s ignorance.

“Oh big time, yeah.”

The reporter could just picture it now. Snapper’s face as red as a tomato as he spat out insults and bits of pastry; flying out all over and hitting Kara in the face. Ugh, gross.

Mon-El watched his friend as she became more and more deflated. Oh, and this he was not having. Not after the fantastic day he had had, he wasn’t about to let the Kyrptonian ruin his good mood. And more importantly, Kara should be as equally as happy as he was! Basking in the glory of her new found romance with Lena. Plus these aliens needed to be warned, regardless of the opinion of one small frustrated man

“Well, okay, think fast…do you think it’s the right thing to do?” He asked, grabbing her hand in a comforting motion.

Once Kara got over the shock of the Daxamite actually being affectionate for once, she relented, “Yes I do.”

“Well there you go then, publish it. Easy.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because you are the most moral person I know,” he complimented, hoping to appeal to Kara’s ego, but also speaking some truth. The superhero was the most moral person he knew. Kryptonians often were, but something about Kara was extra special. “So if you think it’s the right thing to do, it is.”

“I…” Kara sighed, still looking unsure.

“Do it,” Mon-El instructed calmly.

“Uh…”

“Just push the button.”

The superhero’s finger hovered over the ENTER key on her laptop.

“Push the button!” The Daxamite repeated.

“Okay,” the reporter squeaked, before pressing the key. “It’s blobbed!”

“There you go, way to blob buddy,” Mon-El grinned as he lightly punched her shoulder in support. “Now, wanna tell me what else is bothering you?”

“Ugh,” Kara grimaced. “Where do I start?

The two sat there as Kara described what had happened from when she left the DEO. Mon-El flashed her a smug grin as the reporter told him how Eve had been stalking him at the bar and proceeded to see everything that had happened with her and Lena. He tried to dig for more _graphic_ details of what had exactly transpired in that night of passion between the two girls, but one death glare from Kara and he shut up. Mon-El continued to keep quiet as the reporter explained how she had been on the verge of telling Lena everything; about Supergirl, her feelings, everything, until they’d been interrupted by a DEO emergency. Which turned out to be Alex. 

Her sister had effectively gone rogue with the aid of Maggie. The pair had foiled an attempted CADMUS kidnapping and taken down the armed soldiers together, before Alex stole the GPS coordinates from the organisation’s van and ran off to track down the secret base herself. Kara had arrived on the scene to find Maggie stood by herself, save for the unconscious CADMUS goons.

‘ _Maggie? What’s going on?’_

_‘’Alex has gone to find the missing aliens and your dad.’_

_‘What? Alone? Where?’_

_‘I don’t know Kara.’_

So Kara was beyond pissed off and extremely worried. Alex had gone into the lion’s den all alone without back up. The superhero had called and called, and left god knows how many voicemails on her sister’s phone, but they’d all gone unanswered. To be honest Kara had been shocked Maggie had let Alex go off alone start with. Kara just hoped her sister wouldn’t do anything too rash and stupid until they found out where she was. Hopefully with her article now published it’d help flush CADMUS out of the dark. That or if Lena managed to find anything in the L-Corp files.

“So,” Mon-El began. “Now that your article’s blobbed, what’s stopping you from calling Lena right now and telling her everything?”

“I-I don’t know,” Kara admitted. “I really was going to tell her earlier, I’m sick of lying. But a small part of me likes that Lena doesn’t know about Supergirl yet.”

“Why?” Mon-El asked confused. “Is it because she’s a Luthor?”

“No! It’s nothing to do with that,” the superhero insisted. “It’s just…she likes me for…well… _me_. She doesn’t look up to me in some hero worship; she sees me for who I really am, and not just the red cape. What if me telling her changes that? What if it puts her in danger?”

“Well that’s a good excuse I suppose, but I highly doubt you telling her now would change her opinion of you Kara. Maybe she’d be a little upset, but not enough to rip you both apart.”

“But what if her mother-”

“But nothing! Kara Zor-El, you deserve happiness! CADMUS be damned!” Mon-El yelled frustrated, banging his fist on the table, inadvertently causing a massive crack in the wood work. He instantly went all sheepish. “Um…woops?”

Kara did roll her eyes this time. It would cost her a fortune to get that fixed, especially on her salary! She loved being a reporter, but if it wasn’t for her pay check from the DEO she’d struggle to get by. 

“I just mean…jokes aside, cause I know I teased you a lot today…seeing you two last night and the way you looked each other. It’s the happiest I’ve seen you in weeks Kara. Heck the happiest I’ve seen you since I landed here,” Mon-El admitted and Kara’s expression softened. “Aside from when Winn brought in all those potstickers and pizza that one time.”

“That was a good time,” Kara drooled as she reminisced about the delicious Hoisin duck potstickers.

Mon-El chuckled as he watched Kara channel her inner _Homer Simpson_ before the superhero snapped out of her deep fried induced daydream. Kara picked up her cell phone that was beside her glasses and looked back at Mon-El determined.

“You’re right! I’m going to tell her.”

“Woo! You go girl!” The Daxamite cheered over the top of her.

“Right now. I’m going to call her and ask to come over right now.”

“Uh, well she might take that as a...what do the humans call it again, a booty call?”

“She won’t, we said we had to-”

Kara was interrupted by the buzzing of her ringtone for the second time that day. Although this was her personal phone and not Supergirl’s; she didn’t think J’onn would approve if she had her superhero ringtone set to N’Sync’s _Bye Bye Bye._ Glancing down she saw it was Lena calling her. Did she want to talk things through too?

“Hey Lena! I was just about to call you,” Kara said excited as she answered the call.

 **“Been thinking about me again _Miss Davers?”_** Lena teased; the flirty tones making the reporter flustered. Mon-El scoffed.

“Well um, yes of course...b-but I need to speak to you about something.”

**“So do I,” Lena said, her tone changing weirdly. “I found some activity at a Luthor-Corp facility that’s supposedly defunct; it’s big enough to build almost anything…or hide something.”**

That must be it! That was where CADMUS were hiding. Lena was a lifesaver; Kara could now go help her sister and hopefully put an end to Lillian Luthor’s evil plans once and for all. The superhero was about to respond, when she heard a scuffle through the receiver. A loud static noise buzzed through the phone and Kara’s vaguely heard the CEO yell at someone to stay back.

“Lena?!” Kara shouted into the device, hoping for a response. There was none, just more muffled shouts and sounds.

Kara jumped into action, dropping the cell phone from her hand. In the space of five seconds she’d sprinted towards the open window, pulled off her sweater and pants to change into her alter-ego, and leapt into the sky, leaving a very confused Mon-El munching on a bowl of ramen behind. Now dressed as Supergirl, she soared through the air like a rocket towards L-Corp, which she could just about make out in the distance. As she got closer, Kara could see the CEO being backed into the balcony by two henchmen with her enhanced vision. The two men edged closer to Lena, until one of them leapt out and roughly grabbed her arm. Lena tried to pull free in the scuffle and the thug grappled with her until...oh no.

Kara’s heart stopped as she saw the CEO fall over the side of the balcony screaming in fear as she began to fall. And it was that scream that caused Kara’s powers to go into overdrive as she sped towards Lena, who continued to plummet to the ground. After estimating the speed and velocity that Lena was falling with her enhanced mathematical mind, Kara reached the CEO, snatched her close and pulled her back up towards the sky. The G force from Kara’s break neck turn made the Luthor pass out briefly. When she came around a few seconds later, Lena found herself cradled in the Girl of Steel’s arms as they hovered some fifty storeys high. And that was really, really high! Lena threw her arms around the superhero, not wanting to experience falling anymore.

“Hey, it’s okay,” came a soft voice, making Lena look at the superhero who saved her life.

“Supergirl…” Lena rasped, still slightly shocked. 

The Girl of Steel gave her a small smile but Lena could see worry hidden behind those oddly familiar eyes. Why did they look so familiar? Sensing her curiosity, Supergirl broke the eye contact and glanced back up above, bringing Lena out of her contemplating.

“Let’s get you back on solid ground huh?”

With Lena gripping on tight to Kara’s shoulders, the pair glided up to the top of the balcony where the two henchmen were freaking out about supposedly killing the Luthor. They were shocked to come face to face with the superhero holding the CEO alive.

“Drop something?” Supergirl taunted them before knocking them down with her freeze breath. 

The two men fell to the floor and smacked their heads on the hard pavement, seemingly knocked unconscious. Kara floated to the ground and set Lena down gently, who still had her hands on the superhero. The two looked up into each others eyes and once again Lena was wondering why she felt such a pull towards the Super. 

“How did you know?” The CEO asked.

“I-I…uh was getting coffee with Kara Danvers when you called,” Kara lied deepening her voice to sound more…heroic. Yeah heroic. Lena removed her hands off of the superhero’s shoulders.

“Well that was lucky! And actually while you’re here…I have something you both want to know.”

“What’s that?”

“CADMUS and the missing aliens…I know where they are.”

“You do!? Where?” 

Lena lead the superhero over to the computer monitor in her office she had been studying and pulled up the files on the Luthor Corp Naval Facility she’d been showing Katie earlier. Actually, now that Lena thought about it, she realised Katie must have been the CADMUS mole who let those two men into her office. The sooner Jess got back from vacation the better!

“Here,” Lena pointed to the map on the screen as she stood next to the Super. 

The Naval Facility was located downtown near the docks. Not far from where Alex and Maggie had stopped that kidnapping earlier. Yes! At last! They’d found CADMUS, and hopefully Alex and Jeremiah too. Kara was relived, hopefully this nightmare would be over by the end of night and Kara could finally focus on her growing relationship with the CEO stood next to her.

“Miss Luthor you are brilliant,” the superhero praised, as she gave the CEO a big grin.

Lena smiled back before the two girls fell into another trance. Lena still couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Sub consciously she reached out to hold the superhero’s hand, who in turn faltered slightly. If anything Lena thought she looked nervous. The hero was breathing heavy and her face started scrunch up in pain. And was Supergirl sweating? In the back of her mind Lena recalled Lex speaking about Superman’s abilities, and how the only time he’d ever seen the Man of Steel sweat was in the presence of… _Kryptonite!_

Lena saw the green dagger one of the knocked out (well maybe not so knocked out) goons pulled out of a what she assumed was a lead lined box. Supergirl had sunk to her knees, and was trying to stand back up but kept falling over. Lena went to go help her, but was grabbed by the other henchman.

“Not so smug now are ya Supergirl?” one of the men drawled in a deep Southern accent as he moved closer to Kara, twirling the Kryptonite sword in his hand.

“Don’t hurt her!” Lena pleaded, still struggling in the other man’s arms.

“Or what?” the goon asked, before he held out the sword an inch from the hero’s face resulting Kara to yell out in pain. 

This knife seemed to have a really strong concentration of Kryptonite Lena noted; Supergirl had never seemed to suffer this much from the substance. With her arms pinned behind her back, the CEO was helpless to save the Girl of Steel as the CADMUS thug punched the hero square across the jaw. Kara was flung back against the floor, too weak to retaliate. She managed to scramble up onto all fours, but was knocked down once more by a steel toe caped boot which kicked her in the ribcage. Lena winced and looked on worried as the man continued his relentless attack, while her captor laughed and cheered on his colleague. 

“Stop it!” Lena yelled after seeing another punch land on Supergirl’s now bloody face.

The henchman with the knife paused his beating and glared at the CEO menacingly. With three big strides he walked right up into Lena’s personal space and snarled at her.

“You’re lucky your mother told us not to hurt you, otherwise throwing you off that balcony wouldn’t have been a mistake.”

The goon holding her hands behind her back, tightened his grip as he hummed in agreement. The knifeman’s face changed to one of lust as he leered at Lena’s body and licked his lips.

“Then again…that would have been such a darn shame to waste such beauty…what do you say Spike? Think Lillian would mind if we had a little fun with her daughter?”

Spike grunted in response and began running his rough hand up and down Lena’s arm. The CEO started thrashing around trying to get free but the knifeman grabbed her neck tight, holding her head still as he began to lean in to kiss her.

Luckily for the CEO, he was stopped when a laser beam shot across the room and burned into his cheek. Howling out in pain, the knifeman snapped his head round face Supergirl who was wobbling on her feet, eyes glowing red as her heat vision flared up again. And she looked _furious_. Still in pain and severely weakened, but beyond pissed. 

“Get. Away. From. Her. Now!” Kara growled, hobbling forward and pulling her arm back ready to punch.

Problem was, the Kryptonite meant that Kara was slow. Too slow to react when the knifeman blocked her punch with one arm and drove the dagger into Kara’s side with the other. 

Time slowed down for Lena as she watched horror as the Girl of Steel screamed out in agony. Her usually stoic features turning into one of fear as the Kryptonite wormed its way into her body. The knifeman cackled as he yanked the knife out, but enough so that a fragment of the green substance was still wedged in the wound. Kara, face now pale and white as a sheet, looked into Lena’s panicked eyes, before her own rolled into the back of her head. Supergirl slumped to the ground, lifeless.

And that horrifying image was the last Lena saw before she too was knocked on the head, vision fading to black.


	6. Holding Out For A Hero

_Kara knew she was dreaming as soon as she saw her. Well that and the location of where said dream was taking place._

_Her mother was stood in a green pasture on the horizon, surrounded by purple crops and flowers, alien and unrecognisable to any human eyes. In the background the familiar sights of Krypton’s mountains surrounded them, and the red sun Rao hung high in the sky. Her mother was a light blue dress that floated around her in the wind, and with the sun shining down on her she looked so much younger than Kara remembered. She smiled sombrely as she saw Kara, the slight creases in her eyes giving away how old the woman truly was. Kara was reminded that her mother had only been twenty-two when she’d given birth and only thirty-five when Krypton was destroyed._

_As she rushed towards her mother, she realised she was in a white flowing dress herself and barefooted, the prickly feeling of the grass beneath her feet. It seemed to take an eternity before she reached Alura, the latter of which held her arms wide open before receiving Kara into a tight embrace._

_“Mother...” Kara half whispered, speaking in her native Kryptonian. She was gripping onto Alura’s blue dress, afraid that if she let go her mother would all disappear._

_“Kara, look how you have grown,” Alura replied, before pulling back and admiring her daughter. “I have missed you.”_

_“Where am I? Am I...am I dead? I don’t remember...” Kara rambled, looking around at this mirage of her former home. The glare of the sun seemed to be getting stronger and the blonde felt herself begin to sweat._

_“No...you’re alive. But darling this is a dream.”_

_“Then it is a good dream,” Kara concluded, pulling her mother back into another hug, squinting at the light._

_It really was getting bright and hot. What on earth was happening?_

_“Kara, you need to wake up,” her mother commanded, grabbing her by the arms and pushing her back._

_“What?” Kara said confused as she squinted, struggling to see. Her mother’s face was now a mere silhouette in front of her. The entire dream world was disappearing around them._

_“Wake up!”_

_“Mom I-I...”_

_“WAKE UP!”_

...

Kara gasped as her eyes bolted open. She panted heavily as her eyes began adjusting to the bright lights around her. She was still lying on the carpeted floor in Lena’s office, a carpet that was now stained crimson from her blood. There was a big portable sun lamp right beside her, which must have been the source of the heat and the bright light in her dream. Kara noticed it was the emergency one she kept in her closet at her apartment. She was perplexed as to how it got there until she was snapped out of her thoughts.

“Kara!” Mon-El yelled as he finally came into her line of sight.

“Mon-El?” she rasped, trying to sit up.

The Daxamite helped her upright, eyebrows furrowed in worry. Kara was breathing heavy as she took in the scene around her. 

“Kara I was so worried! You nearly died!” Mon-El exclaimed. “If I hadn’t got here...”

“W-What happened?” The superhero asked still dazed.

“You tell me, I was eating ramen when you ran out in a panic after speaking to Lena. Next thing I know I’m getting a call from Winn saying they couldn’t reach you at the DEO. I knew you’d spoken to Lena so I went over and brought the sun lamp just in case. When I got here-”

Mon-El paused. His eyes went dark as he looked away from Kara. 

“You were lying still on the floor...Kryptonite in your side. There was so much blood...you weren’t breathing. I plugged in the lamp and began that PCR thing Alex showed me a few months back.”

”You mean CPR?” Kara corrected.

“Yeah ha, CPR. Well it worked. I pulled the Kryptonite out and ripped off part of my shirt to try stop you bleeding. And don’t worry about the Kryptonite; I put it back in that lead box. It hurt a little, what with the lead and all, but I just couldn’t let you die!”

Kara moved to place a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Her side roared out in pain, and she glanced down to notice a hole ripped in her suit where Mon-El’s makeshift bandage was placed on the wound. The blood had stained through onto her suit, tinting it red as well as the floor. She must have been real close to bleeding to death...and if Mon-El hadn’t saved her... Kara couldn’t even begin to comprehend how bad it must have been for him to see her like that.

“Mon-El, you saved me,” Kara reassured. “You’re a hero.”

“I just did what any friend would have done.”

He smiled at the blonde, which she eagerly returned. Mon-El really had changed since he’d landed on Earth. Kara turned her face back round to the sun lamp, feeling the warmth of the artificial sunlight restoring her strength. It was then she remembered what had happened. Her mind replaying the scene over and over. Saving Lena from falling to death, the two of them holding hands, The CADMUS goons interrupting, Kryptonite... _Lena!_

“Mon-El, we need to go now!” Kara said as she stood up, grunting in pain before hobbling over to the balcony doors.

“B-But J’onn has given me strict instructions to keep you under that lamp for a couple more hours at least,” Mon-El complained scrambling to his feet to follow her. “Plus can you even fly right now? And you’re glowing green! I can see the Kryptonite is still in your system Kara.”

“There’s no time left to argue!” the Kryptonian snapped, green flashing across her eyes. “We have to go stop CADMUS now before it’s too late! They’ve got Lena, and they’ll catch Alex too if she’s not careful!”

Mon-El nodded in understanding, making a mental note to never get in the way of a Kryptonian and the one they loved. Kara strode out onto the balcony, still wincing in pain as she walked. She wasn’t fully healed and she had no idea how long she’d been under the lamp for, but it would have to do. The aliens needed saving and so did Lena. And if those CADMUS goons had done anything to the CEO, then by _Rao,_ she felt sorry for what was coming for them. Checking her comms she patched in to the DEO.

“Hello? Winn? J’onn?”

_“Supergirl! You’re alive! What happened?”_ Winn’s chirpy but concerned voice replied.

“No time to explain, I need agents sent down to these coordinates. I’ve found the missing aliens and most likely Alex too.”

_“Supergirl you should be resting!”_ J’onn scolded making his presence known.

“I’m fine,” Kara lied. “Look I need to go, just trust me okay?”

_“Kara-”_

She ignored their concerned pleas on the comms and quickly sent over the location Lena had found for her earlier. Turning her attention back to Mon-El she tried to not show the hurt she was still feeling from the Kryptonite infected wound as she lifted him up into her arms bridal style, much to his dismay. With the sulking Daxamite in her arms she mustered up her all her strength and took off into the sky.  
It didn’t take them long to reach their destination, but by then they could see exactly what CADMUS had been planning for the abducted aliens all along. Explosions and fires were raging all around the secret base below but both their eyes were fixed on the huge frigate that was taking off towards space. How on earth had CADMUS got their hands on an alien spaceship? How was it functional? She needed to stop that NOW.

“Mon-El I’m gonna have to drop you off; go help the DEO agents on the ground!”

“Okay!”

She swooped down to a nearby rooftop and let the Daxamite go, who gave her a quick thumbs up and a goofy grin before leaping to the ground below. Kara was just relived he’d finally got the hang of the Earth custom. Ignoring the pain from her side, she set off towards the spaceship which was still in launch. Her comms were going crazy. J’onn barking orders, Winn trying to speaking with Alex who was somewhere trying to stop the launch herself.

_“It’s me! I’m the launch!”_ Alex announced. _“Lena and I are onboard trying to stop it!”_

_“Lena Luthor?!”_ Winn blurted.

_“Yes, is it really that hard to believe that a Luthor wants to help!? This isn’t a drill!”_ Lena retorted through Alex’s comm. _“Now help us land it!”_

_“Got it, got it!”_ Winn wavered. _“Uh, okay, try toggling the switch next to the control yoke and that should put you back in manual control and then I can take it from there.”_

A few seconds of silence went by and all Kara could hear was the rush of the wind in her ears as she flew closer to the frigate.

_“Uh...nothing’s happening Winn!”_ Alex finally said with panic in her voice. _“It’s still picking up speed; we need to slow it down.”_

_“Two minutes!”_ J’onn reminded them of the countdown.

Kara’s heart sunk. Both her sister and love of her life were on board a spaceship that was going to light speed once it breached the atmosphere. They’d be on the otherside of the universe. And she had two minutes to stop it. No pressure.

“I’m here!” she announced finally reaching the spaceship and matching its speed. “I can stop it!”

Kara whizzed past the back end of the ship towards the hull where Alex and Lena would be at the front of the ship. She wasn’t far off reaching them when the defences came online and began to target her, and they were big guns too. Alex informed her that the ship was trying to get a lock on her and that she just needed to keep moving. The blonde was doing a good job of avoiding the fire considering she was already injured, but one caught her off guard and hit her square on her chest, knocking her back.

_“Su...per...girl?!”_

“I’m alright, just that one hurt a little,” she grunted, grasping her side gingerly before taking off again. “Winn? Alex? Can you hear me?” Kara spoke into her comm. 

She got nothing back. The last blast must have fried her comms. Oh that was just great! The universe was really testing her patience today.

Eventually after having a few more shots fired at her, Kara reached the window of the hull and slammed onto it feeling exhausted already. The Kryptonite had really done a number on her. Breathing heavy she glanced up and met her sister’s worried eyes. Alex’s face was one of horror and relief. Relief at seeing Kara here to rescue them, and horror at the Kryptonian’s appearance. Kara’s blonde hair and her suit were still stained with dry blood and Kara could see from her reflection in the glass that her skin was flickering green from the Kryptonite in her body. Behind Alex, Lena stood watching, eyes hopeful and also concerned at the Girl of Steel’s appearance. Kara gave the CEO a small smile which Lena returned. Alex looked between the two, confused at the gesture.

Kara snapped her attention back to the task at hand. She shoved her hands onto the metal and dug into the steel girder like it was putty. The she began to push hard, and _Rao_ it hurt. She couldn’t help but scream as the spaceship continued to push back. It felt like she was there for an eternity, trying her best to bring it to a halt, but it just seemed to be picking up speed and it definitely wasn’t stopping. She strained her head up to look at Lena and her sister. Their eyes were both focused on the wound in the superhero’s side that had reopened with the sheer strain of trying to keep the frigate back. Kara pressed down on it lightly and winced. Alex smacked her palm on the screen grabbing Kara’s attention again and mouthed at her through the thick glass. Even with super hearing, she struggled to make out what her sister was saying.

“You can do this!” 

Kara weakly lifted her bloody hand up to mimic Alex. Her sister continued encouraging her. 

“You got this Kara!”

Kara nodded, her sister was right. She could do this! She was Supergirl after all! Lena suddenly appeared next to Alex’s side, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. She was gaping at Kara in shock almost like she’d never seen Supergirl before. And why did it seem like she recognised her-Oh!

_Of course._

Alex had said her name...her actual name, in front of Lena. The cat was out of the bag so to speak. Had Kara not been trying to stop a giant alien spaceship from leaving Earth she might have panicked at Lena finding out this way, but she was of course slightly occupied. Digging deep Kara tried again, screaming at the top of her lungs until her throat burnt as she forced the frigate back. 

Alex and Lena (who appeared to have snapped out of her shock) kept banging on the glass, shouting at her in encouragement. The ship began to creak and moan at the resistance it met, until it suddenly stopped. Its engines burst into flames behind them and smoke poured out the turbines. Kara collapsed on the hull’s screen, momentarily passing out in exhaustion, as the spaceship slowly began to reverse back down towards the ground. 

When she came round both Alex and Lena were grinning at her in relief; tears running down their faces. Kara grabbed her cape and pushed it onto her reopened wound before placing her palm on the glass like before. Lena and Alex laughed and did the same too.

“I’m so proud of you,” Alex mouthed through the screen. The blonde smiled at her sister in between deep breaths before looking at Lena sheepishly.

“Hi,” Kara mouthed, giving the CEO a little wave who couldn’t help but giggle in return.

“Hi...K-Kara,” Lena stuttered, wiping the tears from her face.

Alex watched the scene unfold between the two and mentally scolded herself when she realised what she’d done. All the years of telling Kara to keep her identity a secret and she’d only gone and blurted it out in front of Lena Luthor! A Luthor! Well, she supposed it wasn’t that bad as Lena was definitely not her brother. And the way the CEO was now staring at her sister, made Alex think something must have happened between them. 

Alex could recognise Kara’s ‘goo-goo eyes’ from a mile away. She’d seen it with Peter Johnson in Junior High, James a little over a year ago and now Lena. And trust Kara to be all smitten and oblivious to the fact she was bleeding out and glowing green with what Alex could only assume was Kryptonite. Lena had told her as such when Lillian had shoved them both on the ship. Describing how Supergirl had rescued her, only to be attacked by the thugs from CADMUS and brought here against her will. 

Kara had told her quite a few times about how she enjoyed that Lena didn’t know about Supergirl, and that she could just be herself around the CEO. It made her feel like she was back on Krypton; being a _normal_ person. Yet at the same time, Alex knew Kara had been feeling guilty about all the times she’d lied and made excuses. So maybe it was a good thing Alex accidently revealed the biggest secret in the world. Especially if something _had_ happened between them. Alex wouldn’t know what she’d do had it been her and Maggie in their position. Ugh it was just going to be a pain dealing with all the paperwork that would come because of her big mouth. She mentally reminded herself to give Kara a copy of some NDA’s for Lena to sign later and also to make sure she scheduled in some time to have a talk with the CEO herself.

For the meantime though, she’d let the two stay in their little love struck bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been traveling this past month and haven't found the time to write! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next will be from Lena's POV to show how she got from being captured by CADMUS to on the ship with Alex.


	7. The Reveal

Lena had woken up with her hands tied behind her and slumped against the metal wall in the back of some van. She assumed that after being knocked unconscious in her office the CADMUS goons had thrown her in here and they were now all on their way to see her _darling_ mother. The same woman, who had not so long ago claimed to love Lena, had let these two beefed up men handle her like some wild animal. And here she was, caged and ready to go to the slaughterhouse like some poor defenceless creature with no-one to save her. 

“Supergirl...” she whispered out loud, remembering that the Girl of Steel had fallen to the floor before her.

Lena had never seen the superhero look as vulnerable as she had then. Not even when the woman had rescued the CEO from her mother and Metallo a few weeks back. The Kryptonite that erupted from Metallo’s chest didn’t seem to be too much for Supergirl to handle then. But the Kryptonite sword that had been plunged into the superhero’s side must have been a higher concentration. Supergirl must still be lying there, bleeding out on her office floor. Lena felt her chest tighten in sorrow. Was the Girl of Steel dead? Had the city’s saviour been killed at the hands of her family?

There was something else Lena couldn’t quite figure out. Earlier when Supergirl had caught her from falling and when she’d revealed the location of the missing aliens, there was something that had passed between them. Lena had found herself drawn into Supergirl’s oddly familiar blue eyes. Eyes that she could’ve sworn she’d seen elsewhere. And the little scar on the superhero’s eyebrow...where had she seen that before? Her body had acted out of its own accord when she’d grabbed Supergirl’s surprisingly soft hand and laced their fingers together making her heart sore. They’d both stood like that side by side for some time in a trance, and Lena had been about to break the silence when the attack had happened. 

Lena sat in the van contemplating, trying to keep her balance as the vehicle rolled over a pothole and flung her forward. The only other person she felt strong feelings for was Kara; sweet, charming Kara with her goofy smile and warm heart. And of course she was in love with Kara, no denying that and especially after what had happened the other night between them. But could it be possible that the CEO was now beginning to have similar feelings towards the blonde superhero? When the Girl of Steel had fallen, Lena had felt her heart break at the sight. But then again Kara...ugh! She just didn’t know. Her head and heart were about as messed up as her family. Speaking of which...

The van came to a stop and the back door was flung open by Spike and his accomplice, who grabbed Lena by her arm and dragged her out of the vehicle. She was roughly guided through an old shipping warehouse which was full of other CADMUS soldiers and scientists all running around franticly. And that’s when Lena saw it. A huge alien frigate of some sort that was looking like it was preparing for launch. Below, scores of aliens were being herded onto the ship like cattle, all looking frightened for what was to come. The goons escorted Lena to what looked like a makeshift control centre where, to the CEO’s shock, stood Kara’s sister Agent Danvers. She was being heavily guarded but looked to be in a heated discussion with a dark haired man in a CADMUS uniform who was hunched over one the computers. Lena was shoved forward to join Kara’s sister but not before the rope around her wrists was cut, freeing them. The goons joined the other soldiers around them forming a barrier. Agent Danvers’ eyes widened when she saw Lena had joined them.

“Lena? What are you doing here?” she asked baffled as she took in the CEO’s appearance, forgetting the man next to her. “What happened?”

The CEO was stood in her black pencil dress with _Louboutin_ heels still looking like a glamorous CEO, but her hair was dishevelled and a layer of dust was covering her dress from where she’d been laid in the back of the van.

“My mother happened that’s what,” Lena said dryly before pointing up at the spaceship. “Is that what I think it is Agent Danvers?”

“It's a Hoshin frigate, and apparently it’s _the best in the ‘Kazark’ fleet_ ,” she replied with snark as she gave the man an icy glare. “Turns out CADMUS are planning on forcibly deporting the abducted aliens into space.”

The dark haired man straightened up and looked at the agent softly, guilt written all over his face.

“Lillian was going to kill them all! At least this way they have a chance. Alex please-”

“Don’t!” Agent Danvers snapped. A couple of the CADMUS guards raised their guns but the dark haired man waved them down. Alex sighed before calming herself and continuing. “There’s still time Dad, it’s not too late.”

Lena watched the scene unfold. This man was Kara’s adoptive father, and apparently he was working with Lena’s mother. Jeremiah was it? Well that couldn’t be good. It was then that her mother made her appearance, striding into the control room with regal elegance like the ice queen that she was. 

“I’m afraid it is Agent Danvers,” Lillian stated, before turning her icy gaze onto Lena and grinning. “Ahh Lena, so kind of you to join us. I trust Supergirl won’t be bothering you any time soon.”

“How could you mother! Supergirl has done nothing but help this city!” Lena seethed, as Lillian just smirked back in victory.

“What happened to Kar...I-I mean Supergirl?” Alex piped up, a hint of concern in her voice.

“Supergirl has been disposed of, something my darling boy never managed to do to her wretched cousin. Lena here got to witness this accomplishment first hand didn’t you dear?”

“What!?” Jeremiah and Alex shouted simultaneously.

“I did...Supergirl has been hurt...I don’t know if she’s okay. But I believe in her mother, she’ll come back from this,” Lena replied, lying to Lillian and herself that the Girl of Steel might be okay.

“You keep telling yourself that dear. Now everyone get to their launch stations!” Lillian commanded

Jeremiah stomped over to his boss, fury on his face, and really not looking like he supported Lillian’s cause one bit. Maybe there was some hope that he’d try stop the launch. Before Lena and Alex could do anything they were restrained from behind by two CADMUS soldiers clamping their hands on the girl’s shoulders. Amid the commotion of it all, Lena could vaguely make out her mother and Jeremiah’s conversation and how the early launch was damage control for Kara’s article going online to the world. Lena’s heart swelled with pride at that. Kara had taken her advice and published it without CATCO’s help and possibly saved more aliens from suffering this fate. Jeremiah then mentioned something about Supergirl and protecting his girls, but Lena couldn’t quite hear it from the sounds of the spaceship’s engines turning on.

“We’re launching the ship with the aliens loaded, if you try stop me I’ll hurt your other daughter too Jeremiah!” Lillian barked, shoving him out the way of the computer control panel. A computerised voice rang out throughout the building.

**”SYSTEM LOCKED.”**

Lena was confused. What other daughter? Did her mother mean Alex? Was Kara hurt? What retribution had the journalist suffered for publishing the article? So many questions were on the tip of the CEO’s tongue but she didn’t have time to ask when Kara’s sister shouted out to Lillian.

“Turn it off now Lillian!”

“You don’t threaten me,” The older Luthor stated, narrowing her eyes at Agent Danvers.

“Do you really think,” Alex began, giving Lillian a run for her money with the smug grin she threw back at the CADMUS leader’s face. “That I would walk into the lion's den without a whip? I planted ten Haldorr particle mines all over this facility. So stop the launch.”

“You’re lying.”

Alex let out a small chuckle and pulled out a small detonator from her jacket before the she sassily replied with a “you wanna bet?”

Lena watched as the warehouse was lit up with explosions from left, right and centre. Alex used the opportunity to twist around and smash her spare fist into the CADMUS goon’s face, knocking him to the ground. Alex then grabbed the soldier’s gun and held up the detonator again, threatening to let go if anyone tried anything. The next few minutes were a blur for Lena. Alex pleaded with her father. He listened andhe began to help his daughter out in taking down the guards. He flashed a grin at Lena as he knocked out the soldier that had been keeping her hostage.The father and daughter gave each over a high five before turning to Lillian, Lena joining them in glaring at her mother. All three of them demanded the older Luthor turn off the launch.

Turns out it wasn’t as easy as it looked to stop a giant alien frigate from launching into space. Her mother had failed to mention to them before that there wasn’t any override codes. And so when Alex had stated that she was going to go onboard and try stop the launch from the inside, Lena found herself volunteering to join her.

“I’m coming with you.”

“No way. I think Kara would murder me in my sleep if I let you go near any more danger Lena.”

“Tell me Agent Danvers, do you have any clue how to stop that thing?” Lena asked and Alex shook her head. “Then you’re going to need my help. I am an engineer as well as a businesswoman and I know my way round alien technology. I’m your best shot at stopping that thing.”

“Okay fine, but I want every detail on what happened to Supergirl,” Alex conceded. “Now come on we need to go!”

**“T MINUS 60 SECONDS TO ENGINE IGNITION.”**

Lena nodded and sprinted onto the frigate with Alex. As they worked their way through the corridors, freeing any alien hostages they came across, Lena caught Alex up on what had happened to Supergirl at her office. Alex looked pale and even more worried as the CEO told her about the Kryptonite sword and how she’d been knocked unconscious just as the superhero had crumbled to the floor bleeding out.

“...and when I came round I was tied up in the back of this van. I have no idea if she’s okay.”

“I-I’m sure she’ll be fine. We’ll have our best team looking out for her.” Alex tried to reassure not only Lena but herself. “Watch it!”

The agent shoved Lena out the way of a bullet as a couple of soldiers appeared out of nowhere. They were quickly taken care of by Alex. She pulled the CEO to her feet and the pair started moving again. Eventually they reached the cockpit of the space craft just as the engines thrusted forward and began the launch.

“Lena quick! What do we do?” Alex shouted desperately trying to regain her balance. 

The CEO struggled to walk on her feet over to the pilot chair from the sheer force of the frigate hurtling towards Earth’s atmosphere. She slumped into the spare chair next to Alex and began running her eyes over the alien symbols on the control panel. 

“Try pressing that one there, the purple one! It’s the brake I think. We can slow it down enough to give us time to try something else.”

Alex did as she commanded and nothing happened. Instead the cockpit lit up in red and the computer barked out a warning in some foreign language.

“I don’t think that’s done anything Lena.”

“Shit!” The CEO exclaimed as she tinkered with the control panel. “I don’t know Alex; I could really use another brain on this.”

“I’ll call in the DEO; Winn will know what to do.”

Ignoring Lena’s confused look as to what she meant by DEO, Alex pulled out her phone and dialled in. After a few rings, Winn’s panicked voice floated through the iPhone’s speakers.

_“Uh, hey, Alex, can I call you back? We got an undetected launch.”_

“It’s me! I’m the launch! Lena and I are onboard trying to stop it!” shouted into the phone.

_“Lena Luthor?!”_

Lena rolled her eyes. Of course they didn’t expect a _Luthor_ to be helping and especially after her mother had caused all this. Irritated she snapped back at Winn. She didn’t mean to come across so harsh, but really this conversation was just wasting precious time.

“Yes, is it really that hard to believe that a Luthor wants to help!? This isn’t a drill! Now help us land it!”

Alex raised an eyebrow at her impressed. 

_“Got it! Got it! Uh, okay, try toggling the switch next to the control yoke and that should put you back in manual control and then I can take it from there.”_

Lena did as Winn instructed, hoping it would do the trick. She glanced at Alex once it was done and the two paused to see what would happen. Unfortunately there was absolutely nothing that changed. The frigate continued on its course to space.

“Uh…nothing’s happening Winn! It’s still picking up speed!” Alex panicked. 

They were really running out of time. Two minutes to be exact as someone at the DEO, whose voice Lena didn’t recognise, reminded them. This couldn’t be happening; she couldn’t be stuck on the other side of the universe from Kara. No way could this happen. But it was, and everyone seemed to be all out of ideas.

Then like the saviour that she was, Supergirl’s muffled voice came through the speaker on Alex’s phone. 

_“I’m here! I can stop it!”_

Lena watched as Alex dramatically sunk into the pilot chair, laughing in relief as Supergirl’s image came up on the ship’s radar system. It was only then that Lena realised she was laughing too, joining the agent in her glee at seeing that the superhero was still alive and not bleeding out on Lena’s carpet. Their joy was cut short by the cockpit lighting up red like it had done before, but this time the computer voice that rang out seemed much more aggressive in whatever it was saying.

“Winn? What’s going on the screens just lit up red?” Alex asked.

_“Counter measures! They just registered Supergirl as a threat and they’re trying to target lock!”_

“She needs to stay out of the guns range,” Lena spoke up to Alex. “I saw how bad she was before, one hit from one those cannons will not help her heal any faster.”

“Did you hear that?” The agent corresponded on the phone to the superhero.

_“Yeah, avoid the big nasty cannons. No biggie-”_

The superhero’s voice was cut off by a loud bang and then static. Had one of the guns hit her?

“Supergirl!?” Alex and Lena called out in concern.

_“It’s alright, it’s alright, she just lost her comms,”_ Winn calmed them down. 

He was right, the ship’s radar was still showing Supergirl’s image and she was getting closer and closer to the hull of the frigate. Dodging in and out between the canon fire that the two could hear behind them from the cockpit. Suddenly the superhero’s body crashed onto the glass screen in front of them and the whole ship shook from the impact. Lena thought it was bad when she saw Supergirl get stabbed in her office earlier. And now that injury was taking its toll on the hero. Green lines were flashing across the woman’s skin and in her eyes, a sign that the Kryptonite was still in her system. Worse of all was the dry blood that had matted the superhero’s blonde hair and stained through the famous blue suit. 

The CEO turned her head to look at Agent Danvers whose face was a mixture of hope and worry. Supergirl was panting hard, the flight seeming to have taken a lot of strength out of her and well that wasn’t good. She gave a nod to Alex before meeting Lena’s eyes and that captivating trance nearly happened again between them. Why was Lena so powerless to resist the woman’s eyes? Supergirl gave her a small but knowing smile that definitely couldn’t have gone unnoticed by Agent Danvers. The CEO just hoped there wasn’t anything already going on between the agent and superhero. The panic and worry Alex had displayed over the Girl ofSteel was a bit too intense for them to just be work colleagues. 

Supergirl tore her eyes away from Lena and focused back to the task of stopping the ship. The CEO hovered over her chair with Alex and watched, unable to do anything to aid the superhero who began to try push the frigate back. All the times Lena had watched the news clips of Supergirl’s fights and so on, she’d never seen the girl break a sweat. But now….now the superhero was screaming out at the sheer force she was trying to hold back, and her side wound had reopened from the exertion. A few seconds passed, and Supergirl looked up to find them both staring at the blood that was seeping out. The superhero gingerly touched it and winced, looking more exhausted than before if Lena thought it was possible. 

_“Guys in twenty seconds this ship will be on the other side of the universe!”_ Winn reminded them. 

Supergirl looked at the agent and panicked, worry flashing through her now green eyes. Alex took action and slammed her palm on the glass in front of the struggling hero. 

“Come on! You can do this!” she encouraged choking back a sob, as the superhero raised her bloody palm to mimic hers. 

Lena concluded there and then that there was most definitely something going on between the two and was halfway through wondering whether Kara knew her sister was secretly involved in a relationship with the Kryptonian when it happened. 

“You got this _Kara!”_

The CEO felt like fainting. There wasn’t anything romantic between Supergirl and Agent Danvers. Alex was concerned for the superhero because Supergirl was her sister. Or rather her adopted sister. The same sister who Lena was in love with and had been friends with for nearly six months now. The same sister who hadn't told Lena any of this and kept it a secret for six months. Kara Danvers was Supergirl. 

On hindsight it was silly how Lena hadn’t noticed it before. 

_‘I flew here…on a bus.’_

_‘I’ll hurt your other daughter too Jeremiah!’_

_‘I was getting coffee with Kara Danvers,’_

_‘Lena I’m so sorry I have to go…something’s come up.’_

_‘Kara Danvers believes in you,’_

_‘And a dairy-free drink for you Kara?’_

Oh Christ, that night they’d slept together drunk! Lena had thought she’d seen dents in her bed frame. No wonder Kara had tried to leave via her balcony the next morning. Plus it explained the blonde’s ridiculous appetite and perfect body. And wait…did this mean her mother knew too? ‘I’ll hurt your other daughter too’ now sounded like it was directed at Alex and not Kara. Speaking of which… 

Kara was pushing the frigate again and Lena stepped from behind Alex to look at the hero in a totally new light. Lena knew she was probably staring and gawking at Kara like some sort of exotic creature but she really couldn’t help it. She was in total shock. The blonde looked at Lena and her eyebrows furrowed, confused for a split second at the CEO’s expression until it dawned on her why. 

They didn’t have time to dwell on it, the ship was still pushing forward and inching closer to light speed. Lena watched with Alex as Kara dug deep and pushed harder than she had before. She pounded her fist on the glass in encouragement and yelled the blonde’s name as Supergirl screamed out; the ship began to creak and groan in response. Of course she and Alex couldn’t hear the screams due to the thickness of the glass but that made it almost more surreal at how much strength the superhero was using. Lena was captivated by it, and if she must admit, a little _turned on._

And much to the CEO’s relief, Kara did it. She stopped the ship and saved the day, yet again. But not without passing out from exhaustion first. Lena looked to Alex and saw the woman had started to cry in happiness as Kara came round, and Lena couldn’t help but begin to sob too. They were such emotional wrecks. The blonde was dazed and gave them both a goofy grin as she tended to the reopened wound with her cape. 

“Hi,” Kara mouthed sheepishly through the glass at her. 

“Hi…K-Kara,” she replied back, finally voicing out loud that she knew the blonde’s secret. 

Lena stayed there by the glass just looking at Kara and taking her in, and the superhero did the same. Their own little ‘lovestruck bubble’ Alex had called it when she left the cockpit to go check on the captured aliens still on board as the spaceship descended down to Earth. 

The frigate touched down safely and was immediately surrounded by DEO agents on the ground who had secured the base from CADMUS. Her mother was nowhere to be seen and neither was Kara and Alex’s father. Alex and Lena escorted out the few aliens remaining on the ship to the safety of the DEO medical teams before they both practically sprinted round to the front of the frigate where Kara was still slumped on the hull high above the ground. 

“Supergirl!” Alex yelled up to her sister. “Are you okay?” 

“I think…I blew my powers,” Kara hollered back, still out of breath. “I can’t fly.” 

“Hold on we’ll get you down!” Lena reassured before turning to Alex. “Blew her powers? What is that?” 

“It doesn’t happen often, but sometimes if she over exerts herself her powers disappear and she becomes vulnerable like a human. We’ll have to keep her under some sun lamps, that is once we get her down.” 

“Hey Alex! I can jump down?” Kara yelled out again from above. 

“No! You’re too weak and that fall is too high.” 

“Ladies, ladies,” a male voice drawled out behind them. Lena whipped her head round and was surprised to find Mike, dressed in combat gear with a cocky smile on his face. “I can get Kara. Now if you can both just…what was that phrase again…calm your tits?” 

“Mike?” Lena questioned, with slight disgust at the misogynistic tones in the man’s voice. 

“Hey Lena, guess the _’cat's out of the swag’_ huh? Nice to meet you properly, I’m Mon-El of Daxam!” 

“Okay Mon-El…you were saying you can get Kara down?” 

“Yeah I can! Watch this!” he exclaimed with glee before leaping high into the air and landing by the exhausted superhero above. 

“Mon-El is from the same solar system as Kara, so his powers are similar but not as strong,” Alex explained to Lena as they watched the Daxamite carefully lift Supergirl into his arms before he jumped back down onto the ground. 

Immediately they were swarmed by DEO medics who rushed forth to Kara, pushing Lena and Alex back as they tended to the superhero. The Kryptonian was so weak she couldn’t even stand so the medics ordered Mon-El to carry the superhero over to one of the transport vehicles so she could be taken back to the DEO. Kara reached out and grabbed Lena’s hand from her position in Mon-El’s arms and gave it a gentle squeeze as they were ushered past. 

“L-Lena is coming with me,” Kara demanded. “All five of her.” 

“Uh Kara can you see alright?” The CEO questioned, waving her spare hand in front of the superhero’s dazed face. 

“Hmmmm…everything’s spinning. And Mon-El why do you have four eyes? Silly Daxamite, only _Kafars_ can have four eyes. Everyone on Krypton knows that!” 

Alex and the medics gave each other a knowing glance and forced the Daxamite to hurry, dragging Lena along too as Kara refused to let go off the CEO’s hand even in her delirious state. 

“She’s lost far too much blood; we need to get her to the DEO now!” one of the medics said as he flung open the vehicle door to reveal a high tech looking medical gurney in the back. 

“And don’t forget to bring Lena! Oh _Rao_ she’s sooooo pretty…that face I just want to _dhaikh._ ” Kara rambled as she was lifted into the van by Mon-El and reluctantly forced to let go of Lena’s hand. 

“Was that Kryptonian?” The CEO pondered as she jumped in the back with Alex. 

“I think so. Let’s hurry, she’s getting confused from all the blood she’ losing,” Alex answered, closing the doors behind them as the van sped off towards the DEO.

“Kara stop squirming, you’ll make it worse!” Mon-El whined as the Girl of Steel wriggled around trying to sit up. 

“Shut up _Daksamium!_ I’m completely _voi_ ,” Kara snarled as the medic pushed her back down and began hooking up all sorts of wires to her body before attending to her bleeding side. 

Lena took a seat besides the blonde and cupped her face. Kara immediately relaxed and gave the CEO a dopey grin. Lena resisted the urge the giggle before letting her face go stern. 

“Kara, you need to sit still,” she commanded and instantly Supergirl stopped moving, allowing the medic to inject the powerless superhero with some medicine that Lena assumed would help the girl heal faster. “Now get some rest.” 

“Of course my _zhgehv_ ,” Kara whispered before succumbing to her exhaustion and falling asleep.

The young Luthor let out a deep sigh before sitting back to find three pairs of eyes watching her. Mon-El sniggered opposite Lena, who in turn glared at him in question. 

“She just called you her _world._ Sorry Lena, it’s just she’s so…what’s the word…whipped! That is the right saying yes?” He said turning to Alex. 

The agent simply rolled her eyes at the Daxamite before turning her full attention on the CEO who’d started to blush like a giddy schoolgirl from Kara’s comment. Alex narrowed her eyes at the other woman and went into full on ‘sister protection mode’ as Kara had so affectionately called it. Alex figured she might as well have ‘the talk’ with Lena now whilst Kara was resting and get to the bottom of what exactly was going on between the two. 

“Alright Luthor, _spill.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a long chapter! Hope you all enjoyed seeing things from Lena's perspective. And for those who want to know, here's a quick translation of Kryptonian words.
> 
> dhaikh - kiss
> 
> Daksamium - Daxamite
> 
> voi - Alright
> 
> zhgehv - world


End file.
